Dix petits chanteurs
by Chawia
Summary: Leur mission, s'ils l'acceptent, endosser le rôle d'un personnel hôtelier au profit d'associations caritatives. Dix stars de la musique, dont les célèbres Bad Luck, sur une île de rêve. Un soir de tempête tout bascule : et s'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur l'île ? Co-écrit avec Amertine.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

« Dépêche-toi, Misako ! Si on arrive trop tard, on sera tout au fond et on ne verra rien ! »

La prénommée Misako, une adolescente petite et légèrement boulotte, vida d'un trait son gobelet de _bubble tea_, aspirant bruyamment les dernières perles de tapioca colorées qui en tapissaient le fond, puis jeta le verre vide dans un grand bac à poubelles et adressa un sourire au garçon qui la regardait d'un air insistant.

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive. On a encore le temps, tu sais. » Elle se retourna et désigna un vaste chapiteau rouge, à une centaine de mètres de là. « En plus, j'aurais voulu voir les Bad Luck, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- On les verra une autre fois, la pressa son camarade. Maintenant on y va, le Mokuto tei n'est pas tout près. »

Avec un coup d'œil de regrets à la grande structure de toile rouge vif, Misako s'éloigna de l'aire Oasis, dans laquelle se pressaient plusieurs centaines de personnes, de tous les âges et de toutes les nationalités. Chaque année, le Fuji Rock Festival s'imposait comme l'événement musical de la fin juillet et attirait des spectateurs, ainsi que des artistes, du monde entier. Pendant trois jours, la station de Naeba, au cœur des montagnes de la préfecture de Niigata, se transformait en gigantesque scène à ciel ouvert où se brassaient les cultures et les influences musicales les plus diverses, dans la plus grande convivialité.

Scène couverte d'une capacité de cinq mille places, le Red Marquee, immense salle de toile rouge, accueillait cette année-là plusieurs poulains de N-G Productions. Pour Tohma Seguchi, rater l'opportunité que représentait un tel festival aurait été une hérésie, aussi, depuis des années, y envoyait-il plusieurs de ses artistes en ce bel été de l'année 2011, les Bad Luck côtoyaient donc des pointures du calibre de Radiohead et Coldplay. À leurs côtés, et nullement intimidées par la portée de l'événement, se trouvaient les Bloody Jezabel, cinq lolitas gothiques aux compositions très rock, les Ghost, dont la chanteuse cultivait un savant trouble sur son identité sexuelle, et DJ Froïde, jeune prodige de la scène électro. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui, à l'instant où Misako déplorait de ne pas pouvoir assister au concert des Bad Luck, occupait la scène et faisait bouger le public nombreux venu l'écouter.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ça va bientôt être à nous. J'ai hâte d'y être ! En plus, des gens du monde entier sont venus pour nous voir, ça va être énorme ! » Shuichi chassa un grain de poussière imaginaire du devant de son tee-shirt bleu nuit et adressa un sourire radieux à ses deux collègues. « J'en ai des fourmis dans les jambes !

- Il y a trois ans, j'étais ici comme spectateur, avec mon frère, relata Hiroshi avec un sourire rêveur. Et maintenant, c'est nous qu'on vient applaudir. On a beau avoir fait des tas de concerts l'année dernière, j'ai presque du mal à croire que nous allons entrer en scène dans quelques instants.

- Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un début, répondit Suguru qui, par habitude, tenait sur ses genoux un roman qu'il ne lisait pas. L'année prochaine, nous pouvons viser la White Scene ou la Green Scene, dont la capacité est nettement supérieure. Après tout, Bad Luck est encore loin d'avoir tout montré. »

Plus jeune des membres du groupe, Suguru en était, et de loin, le plus ambitieux. Le plus rigoureux aussi, qui savait qu'en musique, comme partout, le talent seul ne suffisait pas. Si Tohma Seguchi leur offrait l'opportunité de se produire dans un événement aussi réputé, il fallait la mettre à profit et en décupler les effets.

« Relax, Fujisaki ! s'exclama Shuichi en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. _Carte diem_, comme on dit.

- D'abord c'est _carpe diem_, et puis… »

Des cris affolés, provenant de l'extérieur de la loge, interrompirent tout net la discussion.

« Au feu ! Au feu ! »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur, plus surpris qu'alarmés.

« Le feu ? » répéta Shuichi en se dirigeant vers la porte. Un piétinement confus se faisait à présent entendre, le bruit d'une course précipitée le long du couloir.

« Ça sent la fumée, non ? » releva Hiroshi, l'air un peu inquiet. Sans plus attendre, Shuichi ouvrit la porte de la loge. Le couloir était envahi par une fumée grise, relativement peu opaque mais âcre et irritante. Alors que deux personnes passaient devant lui en courant, l'éclairage vacilla puis s'éteignit, plongeant toute cette partie des coulisses dans l'obscurité.

« Hiro ! Fujisaki ! Il faut partir d'ici ! » cria Shuichi en bondissant dans le couloir, imité aussitôt par ses deux collègues. Comme ils se précipitaient au jugé vers la sortie, trébuchant dans le noir, ils butèrent – au sens propre – sur un groupe de filles qu'ils manquèrent renverser.

« Hééé ! Faites un peu attention ! protesta l'une d'elles.

- Aïe ! Désolé mais…

- Ah bon sang, mais dégage du milieu, toi ! »

Près de la sortie, la cohue était indescriptible, d'autant que la fumée était beaucoup plus dense. Deux hommes revêtus de gilets fluorescents canalisaient les gens vers l'extérieur tout en les exhortant au calme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les pompiers sont là, dirigez-vous calmement vers la sortie… Par ici, ne vous bousculez pas s'il vous plaît… »

Quelques instants plus tard, les Bad Luck, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans les coulisses, avaient rejoint l'air libre, clignant des paupières sous le vif soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi. Des badauds s'étaient attroupés aux abords des loges, attirés d'abord par l'agitation puis la vue des artistes qui venaient d'émerger, toussant et éternuant.

« Tu as vu ? C'est Shindo, là-bas !

- Et derrière lui, c'est Yukari, des Bloody Jezabel !

- Ils n'ont pas l'air blessés, heureusement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a peut-être le feu, des pompiers sont là… »

Déjà, des membres du service de sécurité avaient formé un cordon autour du périmètre où oeuvraient les pompiers, secondés par leurs collègues attachés à la surveillance du festival. Rapidement, tout le monde fut entraîné vers le PC de sécurité pour y être examiné. C'est là que K et Sakano retrouvèrent leurs poulains, le premier l'air satisfait et le second hystérique de frayeur.

« Vous êtes là ! explosa le producteur. Que tous les kamis soient loués, j'ai eu si peur quand on nous a annoncé qu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans les coulisses du Red Marquee ! J'ai aussitôt imaginé le pire. Est-ce que ça va ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés, au moins ? balbutiait-il fébrilement, passant de l'un à l'autre des garçons.

- Tout va très bien, monsieur Sakano, le tranquillisa Suguru. Nous avons déjà discuté avec un médecin, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

En effet, peu de temps après, tout le monde eut l'autorisation de quitter le poste de secours, sauf quelques personnes que la fumée avait légèrement intoxiqué. Un responsable de l'organisation annonça que les concerts prévus dans le Red Marquee n'étaient aucunement remis en cause par le début d'incendie, par ailleurs presque immédiatement maîtrisé. Les spectateurs qui assistaient à à la prestation de DJ Froïde ne s'étaient même rendus compte de rien.

« Vous êtes certains que vous vous sentez de passer sur scène ? insista Sakano, toujours prompt à imaginer le pire.

- Mais oui, tout va bien, assura Shuichi. On sent un peu la fumée mais rien de plus grave. On est des pros, oui on non ? On va assurer, vous allez voir !

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, c'est à vous », conclut K en désignant le grand chapiteau rouge qui se dressait non loin. Fidèle à leur réputation de jeune groupe qui en voulait, les Bad Luck délivrèrent une excellente prestation, ainsi que le lendemain pour leur deuxième et dernier jour de présence sur le festival.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**COUP DE CHAUD À NAEBA !**_

_Un court-circuit, causé sans doute par un problème dans une armoire électrique, a provoqué jeudi un début d'incendie dans les coulisses du Red Marquee, l'une des scènes du Fuji Rock Festival qui se tient chaque année depuis quinze ans dans la station de Naeba, préfecture de Niigata. Plus de peur que de mal cependant, car le sinistre s'est déclaré dans l'aile abritant les loges, et tous les artistes, ainsi que le personnel technique et quelques employés attachés au service et à l'entretien, ont pu être évacué rapidement et sans difficultés. _

_L'intervention très rapide des pompiers et des équipes de secours a permis d'éviter le pire, et on ne compte que deux personnes intoxiquées par la fumée, ainsi qu'une autre légèrement blessée à la tête suite à une bousculade, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger._

_Saluons donc les organisateurs de ce festival qui accueille chaque année des milliers de personnes sans qu'aucun incident notable n'ait été à déplorer depuis sa création._

XXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_Un an plus tard…_

Un air de bienheureuse stupidité peint sur le visage, Hiroshi embrassa une dernière fois son téléphone avant de raccrocher. Suguru leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Décidément, le guitariste et son collègue chanteur lui apparaissaient comme deux étranges phénomènes qui ne donnaient certainement pas envie de tomber amoureux. Certes, on pouvait dire que Shindo était idiot de nature, mais quand on l'entendait converser avec Eiri Yuki, c'était encore pire. Même Nakano plaquait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres quand il avait sa petite amie Ayaka au téléphone. L'amour abêtissait-il ? Il haussa les épaules. Ce genre de frivolité ne l'intéressait pas, seule la musique comptait.

Il soupira.

K, leur manager, avait encore embarqué les Bad Luck dans une de ces aventures au postulat grotesque que lui seul semblait avoir le don de dénicher : _Tropical Hotel Paradise_.

_Tropical Hotel Paradise,_ ou « THP » comme disaient déjà les médias, était une nouvelle émission de télé-réalité qui allait se dérouler sur Mimata-jima, une petite île dans la mer d'Amakusa, au sud de Kyûshû. Le principe était simple : pendant quatre semaines, en compagnie de neuf autres personnalités du monde du spectacle, il faudrait remplacer le personnel d'un petit hôtel. Chaque candidat se verrait attribuer une fonction particulière trois professionnels, ainsi que le public, seraient chargés de les noter à intervalle régulier. Au terme du jeu, le vainqueur remporterait une somme de dix millions de yens qui serait versée à une association caritative.

Suguru avait choisi de représenter une association qui aidait les enfants hospitalisés (prise en charge des parents pour qu'ils accompagnent leur enfant, moyens pour divertir les jeunes malades, facilité pour consulter des spécialistes parfois hors du pays) Shuichi, lui, était l'emblème d'une association pour la défense des animaux, quant à Hiroshi, il oeuvrait pour l'environnement, les événements dramatiques survenus à Fukushima quelques mois auparavant ayant ébranlé les mentalités.

Si l'idée de soutenir une association était séduisante, celle de jouer les GO l'était nettement moins les Bad Luck avaient d'abord tenté de protester, arguant que l'émission n'avait rien de musical, mais K avait fini par imposer son point de vue, salve de coups de feu dans le plafond à l'appui. Sponsorisée par une grande chaîne hôtelière implantée dans toute l'Asie, _Tropical Hotel Paradise _était pour lui un excellent moyen de se faire de la publicité à peu de frais. « Vous me remercierez quand les ventes de votre dernier album auront doublé », avait-il conclu avant de se lancer dans un topo détaillé du programme de l'émission.

C'est ainsi que les Bad Luck faisaient route vers le Grey Mountain Hotel afin de rencontrer les autres participants au jeu, même si leur identité avait déjà été dévoilée dans la presse écrite et sur Internet. Ils devaient aussi suivre une journée complète de formation avec des professionnels de l'hôtellerie et, le lendemain, passer un test en « conditions réelles » afin de mettre leurs compétences à l'épreuve.

Enfoncé dans le siège du minivan, Suguru arborait un air rien moins que renfrogné. Ni lui ni ses compagnons ne savaient encore de quelle manière ils allaient avoir à se compromettre, mais il s'attendait déjà aux pires pitreries. Quand donc K leur dénicherait-il une véritable activité musicale pour assurer leur promotion ?

Le Grey Mountain Hotel se trouvait à une cinquantaine de minutes de Tokyo, au nord de Yokohama. C'était une petite résidence coquette qui comprenait une piscine, un spa et un terrain de jeux.

Dans le parking, devant un minibus très semblable à celui des Bad Luck, cinq filles s'affairaient à décharger une impressionnante pile de bagages. Les garçons les reconnurent pour les Bloody Jezabel, produites elles aussi par N-G Productions. S'ils avaient eu l'occasion de régulièrement se croiser au gré de festivals et émissions télévisées, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment noué de relations.

« Supeeeer ! Des garçons ! s'écria une demoiselle aux cheveux teintés de bleu, que lesdits garçons identifièrent comme étant Yukari Honda, la bassiste du groupe. Ça tombe bien, ils vont porter nos bagages. Hein, beau gosse ? roucoula-t-elle avec une œillade à l'adresse d'Hiroshi.

- Vous avec pris tout ça pour un week-end ? s'étonna ce dernier dont le seul bagage, comme celui de ses deux collègues, était un sac à dos.

- Il faut bien parer à tout. Des fois qu'on rencontre l'homme de sa vie… ronronna la jeune fille.

- Oui, peut-être. Bonne chance, alors. »

Il se retourna vers le minivan mais K et Sakano avaient disparu. Les Bloody Jezabel, quant à elles, se remirent à leur déchargement sans leur accorder davantage attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui se présenta comme un membre de l'équipe de tournage, vient les accueillir.

« Bonjour et bienvenue, les salua-t-il avec un large sourire. Je suis Yazuru Oga, l'assistant de production de THP. Il ne manquait que vous. Suivez-moi, et n'oubliez pas vos bagages. »

Les trois garçons s'éclipsèrent aussitôt sans demander leur reste. Attitude fort peu galante, certes, mais la prochaine fois les filles réfléchiraient avant de déménager l'intégralité de leur garde-robe.

Après qu'ils aient déposé leurs affaires, Yazuru Oga les guida jusqu'à une salle d'information, au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Là, ils reconnurent DJ Froide, un DJ très à la mode dans les boîtes de nuit de la capitale, et Chisei Miyamoto, le leader androgyne de Ghost. Le premier était grand et sec, le teint pâle mais avenant, le menton orné d'un petit bouc. Quant à Chisei Miyamoto, des rumeurs prétendaient que c'était bien une fille, détails sordides dévoilés – ou inventés – par le personnel de certaines salles de concert ou de pseudo partenaires sexuels. En attendant, la personne qui se tenait devant eux avait une allure indéniablement masculine. Elle n'était ni particulièrement grande ni costaude, mais tous les garçons n'étaient pas nécessairement bodybuildés non plus.

Une dizaine d'autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce les professionnels qui allaient les préparer ainsi que des membres de l'émission.

« Bien, tout le monde est là. Tout d'abord merci au Grey Mountain Hotel et à son personnel de nous recevoir et de donner de leur temps pour initier nos dix candidats à leur future profession. Bien sûr, ils n'acquerront pas votre expérience en un jour, mais au moins ils auront quelques bases. » Un petit rire courut parmi l'assemblée, puis tout le monde se présenta brièvement.

« Parfait. Il est temps maintenant de procéder à l'attribution des tâches que chacun de vous allez avoir à effectuer tout au long du jeu. Je tiens à préciser que la répartition va se faire de manière tout à fait aléatoire par le biais d'un tirage au sort. »

Une dame en yukata fit son entrée dans la pièce, portant deux petites boîtes en carton qu'elle déposa devant l'assistant de production. Si personne ne fit de commentaire, en revanche chacun se crispa intérieurement. Avec un sourire paterne, Yazuru Oga plongea la main dans une des boîtes et en sortit un rectangle de papier plié en deux.

« Entretien intérieur et extérieur », annonça-t-il, et la dame en yukata le consigna soigneusement sur une feuille. Oga piocha successivement deux papiers dans la deuxième boîte, expliquant que pour ce travail, deux personnes étaient requises.

« Miki Watanabe et… Mao Takeda. »

Après un court instant de surprise, les deux jeunes filles, respectivement batteuse et guitariste des Bloody Jezabel, poussèrent un petit piaulement de joie au moins, elles resteraient ensemble. Yazuru Oga se remit à son tirage.

« Intendance et accueil… Fumie Yamaguchi. Service de chambre… Chisei Miyamoto. Fitness… Suguru Fujisaki. »

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer. S'il y avait une activité qu'il exécrait, c'était bien le sport. En outre, que diable allait-il être contraint de faire ? Des abdos ? Des pompes ? Rien qu'à l'imaginer, il en avait des sueurs froides. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se ravisa il était plus mature que ça. Nana Ito, la chanteuse et leader des Bloody Jezabel, laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur et déclara que « ça promettait ». Quelle sale peste !

« Animations pour les enfants… Nana Ito. »

La jeune fille cessa aussitôt de rire et son visage se fit orageux. Au tour de Suguru de sourire à bien y réfléchir, il y avait _deux_ activités qu'il exécrait, et la pire des deux venait d'être attribuée à cette idiote. Son envie de se plaindre s'évanouit aussitôt, d'autant que Nana ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Non mais attendez ! C'est pas possible ! gronda-t-elle. Je supporte pas les mioches. Ça crie, ça pleure, ça pue. Je vais jamais y arriver ! Vous n'avez qu'à tirer autre chose.

- Désolée, mademoiselle Ito, on ne peut pas changer, intervint une jeune femme.

- Je vais les tuer, sérieux. Je peux pas piffrer les marmots !

- Mademoiselle Ito, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît, insista l'assistante d'un ton plus ferme.

- Putain, j'ai pas de bol ! Je parie que c'est truqué, votre tirage pourri », maugréa-t-elle en se renfonçant dans son siège. Yazuru Oga la considéra un court instant sans rien dire puis enchaîna :

« On poursuit, si ça ne vous gêne pas. Aromathérapie et soin du corps… Hiroshi Nakano. Ah, petit veinard ! Espérons que les demoiselles soient au rendez-vous.

- Je suis fiancé, expliqua le guitariste avec un sourire bienheureux. Peu m'importe.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ça crée des tensions dans ton couple, beau gosse, gloussa Yukari. Ce serait dommage. »

Hiroshi perdit son sourire. Effectivement, il allait falloir faire attention, même si Ayaka n'était pas du genre jaloux.

De son côté, Nana ruminait toujours sa mauvaise fortune. Sa vie allait être un enfer, elle exigeait de parler à son manager. Où était-il passé, d'ailleurs, dans un moment pareil ?

« Lingerie… DJ Froïde. Et enfin, au service et en cuisine : Yukari Honda et Shuichi Shindo », conclut Oga. Claviériste et guitariste de Bad Luck pâlirent de concert.

« Mais… c'est impossible ! On va tous mourir empoisonnés ! s'exclama Suguru, alarmé.

- Shu en cuisine ? Vous êtes sûr ? renchérit Hiroshi, l'air soudain préoccupé. Peut-être que Ito pourrait échanger avec lui, ce serait bien mieux pour tout le monde.

- Arrête, Hiro, je vais assurer, intervint le concerné d'un ton confiant.

- Pas de changement, répéta fermement Yazuru Oga. Maintenant, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les candidats, à vos postes ! On se retrouve ce soir pour un bilan ! »

Chacun des participants au jeu rejoignit son tuteur et tous quittèrent la pièce, l'air plus ou moins anxieux – ou renfrogné – selon la fonction qui leur avait été dévolue. Cependant, les formateurs ne tardèrent pas à mettre leurs apprentis à l'aise, et à midi, tout le monde déjeuna dans une bonne humeur retrouvée, tous ayant des anecdotes amusantes à raconter, à l'exception de Nana, complètement braquée.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement et, au soir venu, les discussions furent encore plus animées. Si Nana semblait ne pas avoir surmonté sa phobie des enfants, Suguru était légèrement plus serein que le matin. Pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas penser au lendemain, où tous allaient devoir mettre leurs nouvelles compétences en pratique. Comme le disait un certain adage, à chaque jour suffisait sa peine.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Bubble tea** : Le_ bubble tea_, aussi appelé thé aux bulles, thé aux perles ou _boba tea_, est une boisson d'origine taïwanaise. C'est un mélange de thé froid ou chaud, de lait, parfumé de diverses saveurs, et de boules de tapioca, qui donnent son nom au thé aux perles. Celles-ci s'aspirent généralement au moyen d'une paille de diamètre hors normes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Suna, merci beaucoup pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

« Lalihooo ! Alors, comment est-ce que vous me trouvez ? »

Un air de fierté rayonnante peint sur le visage, Shuichi fit un tour rapide sur lui-même pour se faire admirer. Certes, il avait de l'allure dans sa tenue immaculée de cuisinier, la toque assortie posée bien droit sur sa chevelure rose. Cependant, s'il avait fière apparence, ni Hiroshi ni Suguru ne pensaient que son ramage – ou plutôt ses talents en cuisine – se rapportait à son plumage.

« Ça te va vraiment très bien, Shu, déclara cependant le guitariste avec un enthousiasme tiède.

- Oui, hein ? Aujourd'hui, Shindo abandonne son micro pour se mettre aux fourneaux ! Je vais vous préparer un festin pour midi ! »

À l'autre bout de la petite pièce, Suguru n'eut même pas le cœur de relever c'est d'un regard abattu qu'il observait son reflet dans le miroir en pied fixé sur tout un pan de mur de la loge, et ledit reflet n'avait pas grand-chose de flatteur. Il n'avait jamais été sportif, en premier lieu, et la tenue de moniteur de gymnastique qu'il portait en cet instant – un tee-shirt jaune citron et un large short bleu – mettait avant tout en relief son manque patent de musculature et la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau. Nul besoin d'être un athlète de haut niveau pour jouer du piano, que diable ! Mais pour le coup, il se trouvait totalement ridicule.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Fujisaki, intervint Hiroshi, l'arrachant à sa triste contemplation. Je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un jeu, je parie qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Lui était revêtu d'un pantalon bleu ciel et d'une blouse blanche qui lui donnaient l'air d'un laborantin. _Soins du corps et aromathérapie_ au moins, il n'allait pas avoir à gesticuler toute la journée comme un imbécile pour entretenir la forme de pseudo oisifs !

« Je n'en suis pas aussi persuadé que vous, monsieur Nakano », marmonna-t-il en ramassant une pochette plastifiée qui contenait son programme pour la journée.

Les Bad Luck, ainsi que les sept autres participants à _Tropical Hotel Paradise_, étaient à nouveau réunis au Grey Mountain Hotel pour un jour d'essai en « conditions réelles » après la journée de formation préalable, ils allaient à présent mettre à l'épreuve leurs nouvelles compétences auprès d'une véritable clientèle – des figurants en l'occurrence – afin de voir s'ils étaient en mesure de se débrouiller seuls le moment venu.

On toqua à la porte et une jeune femme annonça qu'ils étaient attendus dans le hall de l'hôtel. Sortant de la loge, ils virent que les Bloody Jezabel étaient là, elles aussi en tenue « de travail ». Ils échangèrent des saluts polis, à l'exception de Nana qui éclata de rire à la vue de Suguru.

« Waouh ! Ma parole, mais quel athlète ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son cœur, l'air énamouré. Je m'étais toujours doutée que tu étais bien gaulé, Fujisaki, mais pas à ce point ! »

Le garçon lui renvoya un regard furibond mais ne répondit rien. La chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel était connue dans le milieu pour ses provocations imbéciles et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre le bec avec elle de bon matin. De plus, constata-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur, cette idiote portait elle aussi une tenue de sport quasiment identique à la sienne, mais elle lui allait bien. Les autres filles aussi arboraient des vêtements dans lesquels elles semblaient à l'aise, ou du moins qui ne leur donnait pas un air complètement ridicule. Fumie Yamaguchi, son alter ego au clavier, portait même un élégant yukata fleuri dont les tons mauves mettaient en valeur sa chevelure roux clair relevée en chignon. N'y avait-il donc que lui, dans cette mauvaise troupe, à avoir l'air d'une crevette anémique ?

« Allez, Nana, ne te moque pas », intervint Yukari Honda, préposée au service de salle, sobrement habillée d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc mais elle avait défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, et ce qu'on apercevait entre les pans de tissu immaculé était proprement appétissant. « Même si c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas grand-chose en commun avec une armoire à glace. À vrai dire, ce serait plutôt… un petit guéridon. »

Les deux filles pouffèrent de concert, mais avant que Suguru, exaspéré, n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la loge de Chisei Miyamoto s'ouvrit et tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. C'était avec un garçon qu'ils s'étaient exercés la veille mais à présent, c'est une jolie soubrette qui se tenait devant eux, revêtue d'un uniforme gris perle. La parité entre les candidats semblait tout à coup compromise, car n'y avait-il pas maintenant six filles (dont une peut-être seulement en apparence) et quatre garçons ?

DJ Froïde les rejoignit à son tour, et avant que ne se déclare une polémique, tous rallièrent le hall de l'hôtel où attendaient Yazuru Oga et quelques membres de l'équipe technique.

« Bienvenue à tous, les accueillit l'assistant de production. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit et que vous êtes en forme, car aujourd'hui on passe aux choses sérieuses. Mais avant cela, laissez-moi vous présenter à vos clients d'un jour ! »

Le hall de la réception donnait, à droite, sur un salon cossu percé de baies vitrées. À l'intérieur étaient réunies un peu plus de vingt personnes de tous âges, dont des enfants, qui discutaient par petits groupes en buvant du thé ou du café.

« Voici donc vos clients. Ce sont tous des figurants mais ils ne font pas partie de notre personnel, ils vont donc se comporter comme de véritables vacanciers pour cette journée d'essai. Maintenant, assez discuté. Que chacun rejoigne son poste, et à 8h30 précises, soyez prêts à accueillir les clients du _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ ! »

Fumie Yamaguchi se précipita aussitôt derrière le long bureau en bois clair et s'efforça d'adopter une attitude à la fois professionnelle et détendue, tout en gardant un œil sur ses notes. Ses camarades se dispersèrent dans les différents secteurs de l'hôtel en fonction de leur affectation. L'air confiant et assuré, Shuichi prit possession de la cuisine, suivi par Yukari qui, en dehors du service, était chargée d'assister l'aspirant maître queux.

« Ça va être marrant, non ? déclara-t-il en couvant d'un regard de fierté les installations rutilantes qui l'entouraient. Ça change un peu des émissions musicales, ça évite la routine. »

Yukari le toisa d'un air dubitatif tout en tripotant le troisième bouton de son chemisier.

« À mon avis, d'ici ce soir, tu chanteras sur un tout autre ton. Bon… alors, il faut faire quoi, déjà ? Mince, je ne sais plus où j'ai mis ma fiche. Bouge pas, je vais la chercher ! »

Comme elle s'en retournait vers la partie de l'hôtel provisoirement réservée aux candidats, elle tomba sur Hiroshi qui allait prendre ses quartiers dans le secteur dédié à la détente et aux soins du corps.

« Alors, docteur Nakano ? Prêt à faire des merveilles de vos doigts sur les corps de vos clientes ? ronronna-t-elle avec un petit sourire suggestif. C'est que ça te va bien cette blouse… Tu as l'air d'un vrai médecin.

- Tu n'es pas censée aider Shuichi en cuisine ? D'ailleurs, pour notre bien à tous et celui des clients, je te conseille de le surveiller de _très_ près si tu ne veux pas finir aux urgences pour cause d'intoxication alimentaire. Et je ne dis pas ça juste pour me débarrasser de toi.

- Fais-moi visiter ton cabinet, roucoula la nymphette, ignorant la gentille rebuffade. Je suis certaine qu'on y trouve plein d'installations pour faire des choses sympathiques…

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, déclara posément Hiroshi. Mais comme tu l'as sans doute oublié, on y trouve aussi des caméras, alors… pour les choses sympathiques, ce sera plus tard »

Avec un petit rire, il reprit sa route et Yukari haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre son chemin. Alors qu'elle atteignait l'aile réservée aux candidats – théoriquement interdite d'accès en journée – elle aperçut la haute silhouette de DJ Froïde disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Il était chargé des tâches de blanchisserie, et à part trier et laver des paquets de linge, il allait sans doute s'ennuyer à mourir dans le trou où il était enfermé, songea la jeune fille. Être serveuse, au moins, lui permettait de voir du monde. Elle eut tôt fait de récupérer son mémo dans sa loge et regagna la cuisine en trottinant.

Pendant ce temps, les « clients » avaient investi les lieux et se pressaient devant l'accueil où Fumie prenait les inscriptions. Tout avait paru tellement simple la veille, au cours de l'entraînement ! Là, il lui semblait avoir tout oublié. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être à la place de Miki ou Mao ! Ou même de Yukari. Encore que dresser les plans de table et prendre les commandes paraissaient aussi être des tâches redoutables quand on était, comme elle, affreusement désorganisée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu aussi qu'on lui confie les clefs de la gestion financière, attendu qu'elle paniquait devant une addition ?

« Madame et monsieur Suzuki, c'est ça ? Heu… chambre 14. Grey mountain, heu… Tropical Hotel Paradise propose de nombreux services, voici un petit dépliant pour vous informer. Si vous souhaitez vous inscrire à une activité, merci de le faire au moins une demi-journée à l'avance… Pardon ? Ah oui, votre clef. Passez un agréable séjour ! Bonjour, madame… »

Pour cette journée d'essai, il s'agissait avant toute chose de mettre en pratique le savoir-faire tout nouvellement acquis des candidats. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs valises posées, les clients s'étaient répartis dans les différents services de l'hôtel. Le temps était radieux, et si quelques personnes s'étaient installées sur des transats, au bord de la piscine, d'autres avaient mieux à faire que « bronzer idiot ». C'étaient ce qu'expliquaient trois jeunes femmes, dont une assez enrobée, et un homme aux pectoraux saillants qui présentait un début de calvitie, à un Suguru glacé d'effroi au milieu de sa salle de sport dernier cri.

« Une petite séance de mise en forme avant un passage par le jacuzzi, c'est l'idéal, expliquait la cliente rondouillarde avec l'assurance d'une femme d'expérience. Rien de violent pour commencer, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je… » La voix de Suguru s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il jeta un coup d'œil éperdu aux machines rutilantes qui l'entouraient, en une tentative désespérée pour trouver l'inspiration. Tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de mémoriser sur sa nouvelle fonction paraissait s'être totalement effacé de son cerveau.

« Heu… pour commencer en douceur… un peu de stretching ? proposa-t-il, extirpant avec douleur ce mot de sa mémoire sans parvenir à se rappeler à quoi exactement il se rapportait.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais ensuite, j'aimerais quelque chose d'un peu plus tonique. Du step, par exemple ?

- Oui, si vous voulez ! Heu, ne bougez pas, je… je dois mettre la musique pour le cours. »

Le garçon se précipita vers le minuscule local qui faisait office de régie – à peine plus grand qu'un placard – et inséra un CD au hasard dans la platine. Tandis qu'une version remixée de _Dance in the dark_, de Lady Gaga, retentissait dans les enceintes, il s'empara de son mémo et en balaya désespérément le contenu, à la recherche du déclic qui lui permettait au moins de figurer de manière honnête tout au long de cette horrible journée. Des silhouettes schématisées ravivèrent en lui un vague souvenir et il s'empara frénétiquement de la fiche : stretching ! C'était bien ça. Quelques mouvements de Tai-chi lui revinrent en mémoire, le souvenir confus d'un enchaînement de gestes et de pas. Il n'était peut-être pas sauvé, mais il pouvait faire illusion. Peut-être.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il repassa dans la salle où attendaient ses « élèves ».

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Nana Ito expérimentait une tout autre forme de désarroi.

Dès le début de sa carrière, la jeune fille s'était forgé une réputation de personne mordante et désagréable, qui n'aimait pas grand monde et ne se privait pas de le dire bien haut. Comme elle l'avait affirmé avec véhémence, elle ne supportait pas les enfants mais jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours résolu le problème en faisant en sorte de ne pas s'approcher d'eux de trop près qu'il s'agisse de gamins de son entourage ou de gosses lambda, elle les avait toujours fuis comme la peste. Cette fois, cependant, pas moyen de s'esquiver. On lui avait collé cinq – _cinq_ ! – morveux dans les pattes, dont deux têtes à claques d'une douzaine d'années, et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'eux – les noyer dans la piscine ou les pousser du haut d'un balcon étant formellement exclu. Tout ce dont elle était capable, en cet instant, était de braquer sur eux un regard qui se voulait intimidant.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit l'aînée du petit groupe, une fillette blonde presque aussi mal embouchée que leur monitrice. On va pas passer la journée plantés ici !

- Ouais, c'est nul, renchérit un garçon d'à peu près son âge. J'avais dit à mes parents de ne pas passer dans ce jeu pourri. On aurait dû aller à Odaiba, là-bas, au moins, les monos y z'ont pas une sale tête. »

Nana serra les poings, réfrénant une envie de gifle. L'essentiel, avec ces petits _yôkai_,était de ne pas répondre aux provocations. Délaissant les deux plus grands, elle se retourna vers les plus jeunes avec un sourire contraint.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de faire, hein ? Dites-moi.

- Tu peux nous apprendre la danse de Koki le Tanuki ? s'enquit timidement un petit garçon joufflu.

- Koki… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Moi je connais ! intervint une fillette d'une voix flûtée. Il faut faire comme ça, je vais te montrer. »

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Nana, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à tourner sur elle-même en sautillant et chantant :

_« Je m'appelle Koki, et je suis ton meilleur ami. Bonjour, bonjour les… _

- C'est bon, c'est bon, l'interrompit vivement la jeune fille. J'ai compris. Mais, non, on ne va pas faire ça. Par contre, je peux vous apprendre une chanson des Bloody Jezabel, si vous voulez.

- Pfff, c'est naze les Bloody Jezabel, lâcha la blondinette d'un air blasé, les yeux rivés à son smartphone. C'est vraiment pour les vieux. Les Mystic Today sont beaucoup mieux.

- C'est clair, approuva son camarade. Et Maya Monday, elle est carrément mieux que Nana Ito », acheva-t-il avec impertinence. Offensée, la concernée se hérissa.

« Hé ! Tu sais à qui tu parles là, minus ? siffla-t-elle.

- Oui. Une animatrice complètement nulle et qui est jalouse de Maya Monday », répondit le garçon avec une téméraire arrogance. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Nana le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt, le souleva d'une saccade et amena son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, petit morveux ? C'est qui que tu traites de nulle ?

- Repose-moi, sorcière ! » cria le garçon en balançant de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans le genou de la chanteuse qui laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Au contraire, les dents serrées et les traits contractés par la rage, elle plaqua l'insolent contre un mur tout proche et lui compressa la trachée de son avant-bras.

« Mais ça va pas ! Lâchez-le ! » hurla la petite blonde, affolée. Les trois autres enfants fondirent en larmes, terrorisés.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé de cette manière, espèce de petit demeuré, siffla Nana d'un ton furieux. Alors tu vas commencer par t'excuser, et tu auras de la chance si je ne te fais pas nettoyer tout le sol du patio avec la langue ! »

Heureusement pour lui, des membres de l'équipe technique se précipitèrent à la rescousse du malheureux garçon et le conduisirent, secoué de sanglots, jusqu'à un poste de secours. Nana, quant à elle, se fit passer un terrible savon par son manager qui se confondit ensuite en excuses devant Yazuru Oga, jurant qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduirait plus. C'est donc de très méchante humeur que la chanteuse regagna sa loge, pour y subir un nouveau sermon long et pénible sur les ennuis judiciaires qui lui pendaient au nez s'il devait y avoir une prochaine incartade.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva comme un profond soulagement pour tous les candidats de _Tropical Hotel Paradise. _

Tous, sauf deux.

XXXXXXXXXX

A priori, les choses auraient dû être assez simples pour Shuichi et Yukari. S'agissant d'une restauration d'auberge, le menu était unique en outre, une seule personne n'aurait en aucun cas pu préparer une dizaine de plats différents. Le menu qui avait été décidé par la production se composait donc de soupe miso, de yakibuta accompagné de riz_ gohan_ et en dessert, de fruits frais préparés en salade. Somme toute, une entrée en matière abordable. Après un rapide tour de la cuisine, Shuichi avait investi les lieux comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Qu'on cuisine pour un ou pour trente, c'est pareil ! déclara-t-il d'un ton confiant, brandissant une louche. En plus, ça m'est déjà arrivé de préparer à manger pour mon homme. Tu connais l'écrivain Eiri Yuki ? En même temps, qui ne le connaît pas ? C'est lui, mon homme. On fait vraiment un beau couple, y'a pas à dire. »

Juchée sur une paillasse immaculée, Yukari se limait consciencieusement les ongles sans accorder la moindre attention à son fonction principale était de servir et elle était bien décidée à y coller. Shindo n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, vu qu'il paraissait si doué.

En plus des repas des clients, ils étaient chargés de ceux de leurs collègues – et des leurs – qui s'échelonnaient en fonction de leurs plannings. DJ Froïde fut le premier à rejoindre la cuisine, vers 11h30. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer. Avec un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi j'achète des fringues au tissu infroissable… Les machines, c'est facile à faire mais se taper le linge dégueu des autres, yerk. J'ai trop la dalle, dit-il en portant la main à son estomac qui gargouillait. Tu as préparé quoi ? demanda-t-il à Shuichi.

- Rien pour le moment, j'ai trop le temps !

- Il est quand même onze heures et demie, tu devrais t'y mettre, conseilla Yukari, examinant sa manucure d'un œil critique.

- Vous n'êtes que des rabat-joie. Très bien, je m'y mets, mais si c'est froid, ce sera de votre faute, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre. » Le chanteur de Bad Luck rajusta sa toque sur sa tignasse rose et s'empara d'une fiche plastifiée. « Bon… faire chauffer l'huile dans une casserole sur feu moyen, lut-il tout haut. Ajouter l'ail et les oignons et faire revenir à feu doux. Trop fastoche. »

Il plaça deux grandes marmites sur les plaques de cuisson et y versa une bonne quantité d'huile.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il met de l'huile d'olive ? s'effara DJ Froïde, pourtant peu calé en cuisine.

- Yuki en met toujours pour préparer son _poisson à la framboise _et c'est délicieux, alors j'en mets aussi, expliqua Shuichi avec assurance. Vous savez que Yuki est un as en cuisine ? Française, italienne, japonaise bien sûr, il sait tout faire et il m'a donné des cours. Bon, ajouter le gingembre, les carottes et les champignons. Laisser cuire de cinq à dix minutes jusqu'à ce que les légumes soient tendres. » Il sortit les légumes d'un grand bac réfrigéré et, sans les peler ni même les laver, les coupa sommairement en gros morceaux irréguliers et les jeta dans une des marmites. L'huile crépita et un nuage de vapeur brûlante lui monta au visage.

« Aïe ! cria-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière. Je me suis brûlé ! Mes yeux ! Aïe !

- Feu doux », grommela Yukari toujours accaparée par sa manucure.

Le garçon recula en se frottant les yeux et buta contre une grande table où était posée de la vaisselle, dont une partie se renversa au sol.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Yukari avec irritation. Ma parole, t'es vraiment un demeuré !

- Et pour qui tu prends, toi ? Tu n'as absolument rien fait depuis tout à l'heure, se défendit Shuichi en essuyant ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Ça brûle… » signala DJ Froïde, désignant la marmite d'où s'élevait une épaisse fumée grise. Shuichi plaqua un couvercle dessus.

« Je maîtrise ! » assura-t-il avec un sourire quelque peu vacillant. Yukari haussa les épaules et DJ Froïde se leva.

« Euh… Je vais ramasser la vaisselle cassée, OK ? proposa-t-il en partant chercher une pelle et un balai.

- Merci, enfin quelqu'un de sympa ! » dit Shuichi qui baissa enfin le feu. Il touilla les légumes noircis et vida une pleine casserole d'eau dans chacune des marmites.

« Après, il faut ajouter le miso. Il en faut beaucoup, vous croyez ? Ah, apparemment, je dois calculer par rapport à l'eau que j'ai mise… J'ai mis combien d'eau, au fait ? »

Il se pencha sur les deux grands récipients et les examina un moment, l'air plus perplexe qu'inspiré, avant de se retourner vers ses deux camarades.

« Beaucoup d'eau alors… beaucoup de miso ! C'est fastoche ! Ça rime en plus ! On pourrait en faire une chanson ! » Ragaillardi, il plongea une louche dans le pot de pâte de miso et versa tout dans une des marmites. Yukari et DJ Froïde échangèrent un regard abasourdi. C'était impossible mais il l'avait fait. Il avait mis _tout _le miso. Sans se concerter, ils décidèrent sur le champ de ne pas toucher à cette mixture, qui serait très certainement infecte.

Mais la soupe miso n'était qu'un aperçu des talents culinaires de leur cuisinier attitré. Il laissa trop cuire le yakibuta, pourtant réussi, et ils eurent à peine de quoi manger un bol de riz convenable tant les proportions avaient été fantaisistes. Encore que Shuichi avait réussi à faire déborder la marmite c'est Hiroshi qui avait rattrapé le coup de justesse.

Les jeunes musiciens attaquaient donc l'après-midi dépités et affamés. Sans parler des plaintes indignées des clients…

La journée prit fin à dix-huit heures et les futurs candidats se réunirent dans la salle où ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille pour un débriefing avec l'équipe de production.

Fumie reçut des félicitations. En dépit de son manque d'organisation, elle s'était montrée accueillante et polie envers tous les clients, y compris les moins aimables, et avait bien géré les réservations. Chisei avait aussi remporté un franc succès.

« Ma tenue de soubrette y était certainement pour quelque chose », commenta-t-il, amusé.

Miki et Mao, tout comme Hiroshi et DJ Froïde, ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés malgré quelques difficultés.

Les charmes de Yukari au service n'avaient pas laissé les clients indifférents, bien qu'ils aient surtout produit de l'effet sur la gent masculine. Globalement, les choses s'étaient bien passées pour les futurs candidats.

Il y avait quand même trois mauvais élèves : Nana, Suguru et Shuichi.

La première reçut des reproches et un avertissement : elle devait impérativement adopter un meilleur comportement envers ses jeunes clients. D'une part, parce qu'il s'agissait d'enfants, ensuite parce qu'il s'agissait de clients et enfin parce qu'elle encourait des poursuites judiciaires en cas de récidive.

Le deuxième reçut des encouragements. En dépit de ses difficultés, il avait mis de la bonne volonté dans l'exercice de sa fonction.

Le cas de Shuichi, lui, était particulier. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de manquer de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien sinon à provoquer des catastrophes qui pouvaient se révéler dangereuses. Les organisateurs avaient envisagé de confier sa fonction à un autre participant, mais Yazuru Oga avait rappelé que le résultat du tirage avait déjà été confirmé par un huissier et qu'il était désormais impossible de changer. Au bout du compte, il fut décidé que la cuisine serait équipée d'extincteurs supplémentaires, juste au cas où.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, les participants à _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ se saluèrent et chacun s'en repartit vers Tokyo.

Sitôt dans le minivan, Suguru se laissa tomber sur son siège, l'œil vitreux. En dépit des encouragements de l'équipe de production, il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à affronter pareille épreuve tous les jours pendant un mois. Peu importait qu'il joue pour le compte d'une association caritative le challenge lui paraissait proprement insurmontable. À l'autre bout de la banquette, Hiroshi ne disait rien mais il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de tout ça. Shuichi, en revanche, et malgré sa journée difficile, débordait d'un enthousiaste difficilement explicable pour le jeune claviériste.

« … maintenant que je sais faire la soupe de miso, j'en préparerai à Yuki pour le petit déjeuner. Hein, ce sera une belle surprise ! »

Guitariste et claviériste firent la grimace. S'ils n'avaient pas assisté à la préparation chaotique du repas de midi, les mises en garde à mots à peine couverts de Yukari et DJ Froïde avaient sérieusement entamé leur appétit, avant qu'ils ne goûtent à la triste mixture. Par égard pour leur collègue, ils s'étaient forcés à en avaler une cuillerée Nana, elle, avait tout recraché avant de l'incendier avec virulence.

Excédé par la bonne humeur inoxydable de leur chanteur, qui semblait toujours trouver un côté positif même aux pires choses, Suguru éprouva subitement l'envie maligne de lui gâcher sa joie. Pourquoi, après tout, devrait-il être le seul à subir ?

« Monsieur Shindo, vous avez l'air d'avoir hâte d'y être ?

- Oh oui ! On va s'éclater !

- Mais… vous ne pensez pas que monsieur Eiri va être malheureux, pendant votre absence ? »

Le sourire du chanteur se figea. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, qui ne relevait pas uniquement du domaine du fantasme. Yuki ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais il savait qu'il tenait à lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit affecté par cette séparation de quatre semaines ?

Il se tourna au ralenti vers Hiroshi, qui écoutait de la musique en regardant par la fenêtre, et lui tira la manche, l'air chagrin.

Un mince sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Suguru, qui pour le coup faillit presque regretter sa mesquinerie. Presque. Mais au moins ne serait-il plus le seul à en avoir gros sur le cœur. Maigre consolation, certes, mais il venait de passer deux jours pénibles et il avait besoin d'un peu de détente, même s'il fallait pour cela endurer les lamentations de Shindo. Jusqu'à un certain point, du moins K n'était pas du genre à supporter des jérémiades durant tout le trajet. Peu après, en effet, le manager menaça Shuichi de l'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute s'il ne se taisait pas, et le calme revint comme par enchantement.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Yôkai** : Le _yôkai_ désigne un être vivant, forme d'existence ou phénomène auxquels on peut appliquer les qualificatifs extraordinaire, mystérieux, bizarre, étrange et sinistre. Êtres surnaturels, monstres, esprits… Les _yôkai_ revêtent une multitude de formes et font partie intégrante de l'imaginaire japonais depuis les temps les plus reculés.

**Tanuki** : connu aussi sous le nom de chien viverrin, il s'agit d'un mammifère carnivore qui ressemble à un raton-laveur mais appartient à la famille des canidés dont il est le seul représentant à hiberner. Dans la mythologie japonaise, c'est un _yôkai_ de la forêt, réputé pour pouvoir changer de forme à volonté.

**Yakibuta** : rôti de porc japonais.

**Riz gohan** : riz blanc préparé à partir de riz rond japonais cuit à l'eau sans aucun condiment. Il est consommé dans un bol, en même temps que l'ensemble des plats disponibles sur la table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_Située dans la mer d'Amakusa, Mimata-jima est une île de faible superficie appartenant à la famille Fukusawa depuis plusieurs générations. Au début des années trente, un gisement d'argent fut découvert dans la partie sud-ouest de l'île et une mine vit le jour : la Fukusawa Silver Mining. Cependant, les quantités de minerai extraites se révélèrent rapidement négligeables, et en 1943, précipitée par la guerre, l'exploitation prit fin. Depuis, le site et ses infrastructures (fonte et raffinage) sont restés à l'abandon, de même que la petite cité minière à proximité. _

_Aujourd'hui, la famille Fukusawa a décidé de se tourner vers le tourisme et d'ouvrir un petit complexe hôtelier résolument axé sur une clientèle familiale désireuse de se détendre loin de l'agitation des stations balnéaires à la mode. _

_Enchâssée telle une émeraude dans un écrin d'azur, Mimata-jima ne manque pas d'atouts pour devenir un des joyaux de la mer d'Amakusa._

Avec un soupir irrité, Suguru reposa le dépliant qui avait été remis à tous les candidats de _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ à la fin de leur stage de formation et braqua un regard lourd de ressentiment sur la photo paradisiaque d'une île verdoyante aux plages de sable blanc.

« D'abord, on n'enchâsse pas les pierres précieuses dans des écrins, maugréa-t-il. En plus, je parie que cette photo est retouchée, l'eau est tellement bleue qu'elle en devient verte.

- On appelle ça le vert lagon, déclara Shuichi d'un ton docte en mordant dans un sandwich au poulet. Tu ne connais pas cette couleur, Fujisaki ?

- Je ne risque pas de connaître une couleur qui n'existe pas !

- Bien sûr que oui, ça existe : c'est même Yuki qui m'en a parlé.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Jamais monsieur Eiri ne sortirait quelque chose d'aussi grotesque. Vous le voyez écrire ça dans un de ses romans ? Lui qui a une plume si élégante ! »

« OK, _boys_, vous êtes prêts ? les interrompit K, ouvrant la porte du studio d'une poussée vigoureuse. On s'en va dans deux minutes, alors rassemblez vos bagages parce que l'avion ne nous attendra pas. »

Shuichi enfourna prestement le reste de son sandwich et saisit la poignée d'une volumineuse valise à roulettes.

« On y va ! s'écria-t-il. Hiro, Fujisaki, vous êtes prêts ? »

D'un même mouvement, les deux concernés ramassèrent leurs bagages et suivirent leur camarade. L'heure était venue de s'envoler pour le sud du pays et ce fameux _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ qui, depuis quelques jours, faisait les gros titres de la presse télévisuelle. Sakano les attendait dans le hall de N-G Productions, un parapluie à la main. Il pleuvait depuis le matin, une succession d'ondées brèves mais violentes qui laissaient après coup une sensation de moiteur étouffante. Suguru leva les yeux vers le ciel plombé et menaçant. Des gouttes recommençaient à crever les nuages et s'écrasaient en larges taches sur la chaussée luisante.

_Espérons au moins qu'on aura beau temps là-bas_, songea-t-il en franchissant les hautes portes coulissantes pour rejoindre le minivan qui devait les conduire à l'aéroport de Haneda. Profitant du trajet, Sakano fit un petit topo sur leur voyage. Si la production de _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ s'était occupée de tous les détails pratiques, il n'en avait pas moins étudié le programme en profondeur.

« … Le vol de Haneda jusqu'à Nagasaki dure deux heures. Nous déjeunerons donc là-bas à treize heures, en compagnie des autres candidats. À quatorze heures, départ en minibus pour Nomozaki, tout en bas de la péninsule de Nagasaki. De là, un ferry nous transportera, ainsi que toute l'équipe de réalisation, jusqu'à Mimata-jima. La durée de la traversée étant de trois heures et demie environ, nous arriverons vers 18h30, ce qui vous laissera tout le week-end pour prendre vos marques dans l'hôtel, vu que les « clients » n'arriveront que lundi matin. »

Comme personne ne paraissait vouloir rebondir sur ces propos, le producteur enchaîna :

« Bien entendu, monsieur K et moi, pas plus que les managers des autres candidats, ne pourrons rester sur l'île. Nous repartirons ce soir même, par le ferry, une fois que vous serez installés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en cas de problème nous en serons aussitôt informés. Si vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser vos mobiles durant tout le jeu, en revanche Mimata-jima est bien couverte par le réseau. Normal, puisqu'elle est destinée à accueillir des touristes. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez des talkie-walkie afin de pouvoir échanger entre candidats.»

Aucun des trois garçons ne fit de commentaire mais, inconsciemment, chacun referma les doigts sur son téléphone. Shuichi songea à Yuki, dont il n'allait plus entendre la voix profonde pendant quatre longues semaines, et il sentit une boule lui obstruer passagèrement la gorge.

« N'oubliez pas pour quelle raison vous participez à ce jeu ! Soyez dignes des associations que vous représentez, et bien sûr de N-G qui vous produit. J'ai promis à monsieur le directeur que vous irez tout au bout de cette aventure, alors montrez-vous forts, fiers et déterminés quelles que soient les difficultés que vous aurez à affronter ! » acheva Sakano avec lyrisme. K déboîta brutalement à droite pour doubler un camion et le producteur donna un coup de tête contre la vitre, ce qui coupa court à son flot d'éloquence, au grand soulagement des Bad Luck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le ciel était dégagé et la chaleur étouffante à la sortie de l'avion, deux heures plus tard, à Nagasaki. Le véhicule mis à disposition par l'équipe de _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ les attendait pour les conduire dans un petit restaurant à peu de distance, dans un centre commercial, où ils retrouvèrent les Bloody Jezabel et DJ Froïde. Chisei Miyamoto n'était pas encore arrivé, annonça Naho Matsui, une jeune femme responsable de la prise en charge des candidats jusqu'à leur départ pour Mimata-jima.

« Sûrement qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur ses faux nichons, commenta Nana Ito. Ou un autre truc de travelo dans le même genre. »

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place à table et Suguru s'empressa d'étudier la carte il avait l'estomac dans les talons.

« Alors pour toi, Miyamoto est un mec ? fit DJ Froïde, piochant des pickles dans une petite soucoupe.

- Bah oui. Je vois pas quel besoin une fille pourrait avoir de se faire passer pour une créature aussi primaire qu'un garçon. Je ne vous vise pas personnellement les gars, hein ? Je parle en général.

- Merci de le préciser, ironisa Hiroshi.

- En plus, y'a qu'à voir les mangas que lit Miki-chan : que des histoires de tafioles qui se travestissent, mais c'est jamais le cas des filles. Conclusion, Miyamoto est un mec. Pas très viril, je le conçois, mais c'est pas le seul dans ce groupe », ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil peu subtil à Shuichi et Suguru. Le premier ne s'en rendit même pas compte, tout occupé qu'il était à composer un message pour Yuki, mais le second se hérissa.

« Pourtant, ce sont le plus souvent les filles qui se font attendre, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac. Donc, ça contredit votre théorie fumeuse.

- Il n'a pas tort, approuva DJ Froïde. Et moi, je meurs de faim, alors j'espère que, fille ou garçon, Miyamoto ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Mais personne n'arrivait, et des protestations commençaient à fuser de toute part. Enfin, Naho Matsui annonça que le train de Chisei Miyamoto ayant subi une avarie technique, il était inutile de l'attendre davantage il les rejoindrait directement à Nomozaki.

« Pas trop tôt. Il aurait pu prévenir avant, marmonna Miki. On va pouvoir manger, maintenant ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, dûment restaurés, les participants à _Tropical Hotel Paradise _et leur encadrement faisaient route vers le petit port de Nomozaki. Le minibus suivait une route côtière se déployant au milieu de paysages doucement vallonnés et verdoyants. La mer brillait au loin, d'un bleu intense qui se fondait avec le ciel. Dans le véhicule, l'ambiance était paisible, les conversations discrètes, comme si chacun des candidats souhaitait savourer ses derniers instants de calme avant quatre semaines frénétiques.

La circulation était fluide, et aux alentours de quatorze heures, le minibus se rangea sur les quais, non loin de l'embarcadère d'où partait le ferry qui desservait aussi les îles Tokoro et Haba. Cependant, le quai était désert, à l'exception de quelques rares personnes qui semblaient travailler là, et aucun navire de tourisme n'était visible.

« Nous y sommes, annonça Naho Matsui. J'espère que Chisei Miyamoto sera au rendez-vous car le bateau part à quinze heures précises.

- Je m'excuse, mais je ne vois nulle part notre ferry, signala Sakano.

- Ferry ? Ah… Oh, en fait il y a eu un petit changement de programme. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas obligés d'aller jusqu'à Mimata-jima à la nage, plaisanta la jeune femme avec un rire un peu forcé. Ah, il me semble que j'aperçois là-bas notre retardataire. »

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns retenus en queue de cheval venait vers eux d'un pas tranquille, portant un gros sac de sport. Derrière lui, son manager traînait une valise.

« Nous voilà, dit Chisei avec décontraction. En fin de compte, on est arrivés avant vous et on a mangé sur place, dans le coin. Où est notre bateau ?

- Votre bateau ? Eh bien, juste là », déclara Naho Matsui, désignant un chalutier de petite taille, semblable aux embarcations utilisées pour la pêche à la crevette. La coque, d'un blanc passé, portait des rehauts vert vif, et de grandes lettres en alphabet latin, sur le flanc, proclamaient fièrement qu'il s'agissait du _Petit Lamantin_. Le patron pêcheur, un homme courtaud au front ceint d'un bonnet en dépit de la chaleur, leur adressa un salut amical de la cabine de pilotage.

« Quoi ? C'est _ça_ notre bateau ? C'est une blague ? s'exclama Fumie Yamaguchi d'un ton incrédule.

- Où est le ferry qu'on nous avait promis ? » intervint le manager de Chisei Miyamoto en s'épongeant le front. Naho Matsui adressa à tous un sourire désarmant.

« Comme j'allais vous le dire, il y a eu un petit problème de dernière minute qui nous a obligés à modifier nos plans en urgence. Pas de ferry, donc, mais monsieur Morita, le patron du _Petit Lamantin_, est un pêcheur expérimenté qui vous mènera à bon port, soyez-en assurés !

- Mais… on ne va pas monter là-dessus, c'est pas possible, protesta Yukari en plissant le nez. C'est un bateau de pêche, ça doit puer et il n'y a même pas de cabines !

- Ce ne sont que trois petites heures à passer, voyez plutôt le bon côté des choses : le temps est superbe, vous en profiterez pour peaufiner votre bronzage. » Elle se retourna vers le petit groupe des managers qui observaient l'embarcation avec de grands yeux, sauf K qui regardait avec intérêt des mouettes, le nez en l'air et les mains dans les poches.

« Messieurs, le planning a changé. Faute de ferry, seuls les candidats de _Tropical Hotel Paradise_ vont embarquer aujourd'hui, je leur remettrai les clefs de l'hôtel. Par manque de place, je crains fort que vous ne deviez malheureusement rester à quai. Mais vos poulains ne seront pas seuls quelques membres de l'équipe technique les rejoindront dans la soirée et le reste arrivera demain, en cours de matinée. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va très bien se passer ! » expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton très professionnel, assuré et rassurant.

« C'est de pire en pire. Ça n'a même pas commencé et c'est déjà le foutoir, lâcha Nana. C'est la dernière fois qu'on me prend à participer à des jeux télé pourris dans ce genre ! »

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas plus le choix que les autres de refuser. Bon gré, mal gré, les dix candidats grimpèrent à bord du _Petit Lamantin_ après avoir remis leurs téléphones portables à leur accompagnatrice, et une fois qu'ils eurent tant bien que mal casé tous leurs bagages, ils avaient à peine la place de bouger.

« Bien, tout le monde est à bord ? » Naho Matsui tendit un volumineux trousseau de clefs ainsi qu'un plan à Fumie, puisqu'elle était chargée de l'accueil et de l'intendance. « Voilà pour vous. Vous pourrez poser vos affaires dans vos chambres et vous installer dans vos quartiers le temps que l'équipe arrive. Tout est indiqué sur le plan, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour sur Mimata-jima, et donnez-vous à fond pour THP ! »

Monsieur Morita fit retentir la sirène de son bateau et mit le moteur en marche. Le _Petit Lamantin_ s'écarta lentement du quai, traversa le port sans hâte et, une fois au bout de la rade, mit paisiblement le cap sur Mimata-jima.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les trois heures de traversée jusqu'à l'île auraient pu être agréables au départ de Kyûshû, la houle était faible et une légère brise soufflant des terres rafraîchissait délicieusement l'air. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les Bad Luck s'étaient installés à bâbord, en compagnie de DJ Froïde et Chisei. Les Bloody Jezabel leur faisaient face, de l'autre côté d'une montagne de bagages, et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux garçons pour voir se confirmer la personnalité de chacune des filles, entraperçue au cours du week-end de « formation ». Si Miki, Fumie et Mao étaient d'humeur égale et agréable, il en allait tout autrement de Nana et Yukari. La première ne cherchait ni à masquer ni à tempérer son caractère belliqueux rien ne semblait la satisfaire, par principe, il lui fallait critiquer – et en trois heures, elle trouva bien des sujets à critiquer. C'était plus subtil pour Yukari mais non moins déplaisant la nymphette éprouvait un besoin presque maladif de séduire et d'être le centre d'intérêt, aussi ne cessait-elle de prendre des poses lascives, espérant attirer le regard de DJ Froïde, Hiroshi ou Chisei Miyamoto. Sans grand résultat d'ailleurs, car tous trois discutaient sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Elle n'en était pas découragée pour autant et multipliait œillades et petits mots à double sens, bien décidée à arriver à ses fins. Shuichi et Suguru ne l'intéressaient pas elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point !

Le temps passant, la mer se fit plus agitée, la chaleur plus lourde, et quelques estomacs protestèrent. Aussi, lorsque Mimata-jima se profila enfin à l'horizon, tous les candidats se réjouirent – même Nana, qui ne manqua pourtant pas une occasion de se plaindre encore, arguant que « jamais elle ne tiendrait un mois dans ce jeu débile sur cette île paumée ».

Le_ Petit Lamantin_ longea un moment le flanc nord de l'île, bordé de plages au sable doré, jusqu'à un petit débarcadère aménagé en contrebas du complexe hôtelier. Monsieur Morita amarra son bateau le long d'un ponton et aida ses passagers à en descendre.

« Bonne chance, leur souhaita-t-il cordialement. Et pensez à vous mettre à l'abri, il va certainement y avoir une tempête ce soir.

- Mais le ciel est tout bleu, contredit DJ Froïde, les yeux levés vers le firmament limpide.

- Tempête ce soir, mon garçon, tempête. »

Le patron pêcheur démarra son chalutier et s'éloigna sur un signe amical de la main.

Un silence se fit. Ils étaient tout seuls désormais, en attendant l'arrivée d'une partie du staff de la production. Le seul bruit, pour l'instant, provenait du clapotis des vagues, des cris des oiseaux et, au loin, du chant lancinant des cigales. Sans moyens de communication, puisque les téléphones portables étaient strictement interdits durant toute la durée du jeu pour éviter la triche, ils avaient le sentiment d'être coupés de la civilisation.

« On ferait mieux d'aller poser nos affaires, dit enfin Fumie, détentrice des clefs de l'hôtel et qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de gestionnaire. Il vaut mieux que tout soit prêt quand les autres arriveront. »

Un chemin en pente douce, dallé de granit noir, sinuait paresseusement entre des buissons d'azalées éclatantes,doublé par un escalier taillé à même la roche qui s'élevait abruptement vers le promontoire où était bâtie la résidence. Bordé de part et d'autre par un garde-corps en bois, il surplombait la mer par endroits, offrant une vue impressionnante sur les flots en contrebas.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, l'hôtel leur apparut. D'architecture occidentale, le bâtiment principal comportait un étage, et bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi grand que ce à quoi les candidats s'étaient attendus, le gérer à dix constituait néanmoins un véritable challenge pour des gens qui n'étaient pas du métier. Sans compter les constructions annexes, plus basses, qui le flanquaient de part et d'autre, et sans doute aussi à l'arrière. Une étendue de pelouse soigneusement entretenue, plantée d'un bouquet de camélias, donnait, à gauche, sur l'entrée de la résidence, et à droite sur une terrasse partiellement couverte. Un peu plus loin, abritée par un rideau d'arbres, l'eau azur de la piscine scintillait sous les rayons encore chauds du soleil. Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

Fumie déverrouilla la porte et le petit groupe passa dans le hall plongé dans la pénombre. Le bureau de la réception occupait presque tout un pan de mur, face à l'entrée, et un escalier en bois clair, à sa droite, menait à l'étage. À côté de l'accueil, sur un large panneau rectangulaire, les photos et les noms de chaque candidat étaient affichées. Semaine après semaine, la note de ces derniers, attribuée par les « clients », allait y être affichée. Bien que d'une propreté exemplaire, une odeur particulière – peinture fraîche, cire, colle, bois ciré – imprégnait les lieux.

« Il faut ouvrir les volets et faire de l'air, annonça Miki. Ça sent bizarre. En tout cas, ça a l'air tout neuf.

- D'abord, on pose nos valises ! rétorqua Yukari. Je ne vais pas me les trimballer encore des heures. Et ensuite… On pourrait se baigner un peu, non ? J'ai trop envie de me détendre après cette traversée interminable, je meurs de chaud !

- Il vaut mieux aérer en premier. Après, on pourra toujours se baigner comme le propose Honda, fit DJ Froïde. J'ai hâte de voir ses petits bikinis, je suis sûr qu'elle en a toute une collection », plaisanta-t-il. La bassiste préféra ignorer cette remarque, sentant l'ironie du propos,et suivit ses consoeurs à travers le rez-de-chaussée les garçons se chargèrent de l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres des clients.

Celles-ci étaient de petites pièces coquettes, simples ou doubles, peintes dans tes tons vifs de jaune et d'orangé. L'ameublement y était réduit mais fonctionnel : téléphone, téléviseur, accès Wi-Fi, et dans un coin, un réfrigérateur bas. Chaque chambre bénéficiait d'un petit balcon avec vue sur la mer ou la forêt, suivant son orientation. Celle où se trouvait Suguru donnait sur l'intérieur de l'île. À perte de vue, les arbres formaient une étendue d'un vert profond. De quel côté pouvait donc se trouver l'ancienne mine d'argent ? C'était là que la production avait installé la régie et les logements de l'équipe technique. Une ancienne piste longeait la côte, contournant un plateau volcanique. Non, ils ne seraient pas seuls bien longtemps sur Mimata-jima. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et repassa dans le couloir.

Le bâtiment une fois ouvert, ils se dirigèrent vers les logements qu'ils allaient occuper. A l'écart du bâtiment principal, isolés par des arbres et une palissade où grimpaient des passiflores, se trouvaient une trentaine de bungalows. L'hébergement était conçu pour une soixantaine de personnes qui logeaient à deux par bungalow. N'étant que dix, chacun des candidats bénéficiait donc de la jouissance d'une chambre pour lui tout seul. Chaque bungalow était équipé de deux lits, deux petits bureaux, et d'une armoire et une salle de bains communes. La répartition se fit sans trop de problèmes, et chacun s'empressa d'aller poser ses affaires.

« C'est bon, ta gueule », lança Yukari à Nana avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte, mais personne n'avait entendu ce que sa collègue lui avait dit. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la chanteuse rejoignit son propre bungalow et entreprit de défaire ses valises, comme tous ses autres camarades.

Quelques instants plus tard, les filles avaient enfilé un maillot et, tout différend oublié, se dirigeaient en piaillant vers la plage. Il faisait toujours chaud mais le soleil commençait à se voiler. Qu'importe ! Les Jezabel au complet se jetèrent à l'eau et entreprirent de s'asperger à grand renfort de cris stridents. Hiroshi et DJ Froïde les rejoignirent peu après et se mêlèrent à la bataille en riant. Chisei et Suguru avaient préféré se reposer dans leur chambre, quant à Shuichi, il avait disparu, et ce n'est qu'un long moment après qu'il vint lui aussi se baigner.

Cependant, le ciel s'était progressivement couvert. La lumière avait baissé, mais tout pris par leurs jeux, les baigneurs n'y avaient prêté qu'une attention distraite. Quand les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber, c'est avec surprise qu'ils constatèrent que l'horizon était bouché par de gros nuages noirs.

« On ferait mieux d'aller se changer, fit remarquer Mao. Il doit être tard, je commence à avoir faim. Qui va se charger de la cuisine, ce soir ? »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Shuichi qui se récria.

« THP n'a pas officiellement débuté, alors le mieux c'est qu'on prépare quelque chose tous ensemble.

- Et voilà, ça commence. Moi, me coltiner des chiards toute la journée est bien suffisant, je ne vais pas en plus me taper la cuisine ! protesta Nana.

- Mais Shuichi a raison, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait déjà commencer à travailler, lui ? intervint Hiroshi. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir profiter du week-end sauf lui ?

- C'est vraiment trop naze, ce jeu pourri ! ragea la chanteuse. Eh ben, faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fous. De toute façon, c'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas Shindo qui s'occupe de la bouffe parce qu'on risquerait l'intoxication alimentaire ! »

Elle les planta au bord de l'eau et fila jusqu'au bungalow.

« Bon… Allons déjà nous changer et on verra après », résuma Miki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout le temps que ses camarades s'étaient amusés dans l'eau, Suguru avait soigneusement déballé ses affaires. Puis il s'était allongé sur son lit, pour se reposer quelques instants, et s'était profondément endormi. Des coups répétés à sa porte le tirèrent en sursaut du sommeil et il ne comprit pas tout d'abord où il se trouvait. Les coups continuaient.

« Heu… Oui, entrez ! » lança-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en se mettant debout tant bien que mal. Hiroshi poussa la porte, et le garçon réalisa qu'il pleuvait dru.

« Tu dormais ? s'enquit son collègue, le voyant bâiller en se frottant les yeux.

- Oui, je suppose que la traversée m'a plus fatigué que je le pensais.

- Tu as pris un coup de soleil sur le nez, constata Hiroshi avec amusement. Viens, il faut retourner à l'hôtel pour fermer les fenêtres, il tombe des cordes. »

Les autres s'étaient déjà regroupés dans le hall du bâtiment principal et s'ébrouaient, sauf Yukari qui paraissait très à l'aise en bikini avec un paréo assorti.

« Ça commence fort… commenta DJ Froïde.

- Dépêchez-vous, on se retrouve ici quand ce sera fait et on se prendra un thé, lança Fumie en s'élançant dans l'escalier.

Tous s'activèrent à fermer les fenêtres, avec plus ou moins d'empressement.

Assombri et brumeux, le paysage était tout de suite beaucoup moins paradisiaque, constata Fumie en contemplant la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la plage. Elle déglutit avec nervosité. Un mois. Quatre semaines. Trente et un jours. Tout allait passer vite, s'efforça-t-elle de se dire. En outre, elle n'avait pas le poste le plus fatigant. D'un naturel calme et avenant, elle se sentait bien à l'accueil. Certes, elle n'était pas particulièrement organisée mais en se concentrant, elle pouvait y arriver. Elle représentait une association de malvoyants et était déterminée à ne pas les décevoir.

Tout à coup, elle aperçut quelqu'un derrière les arbres, près de la piscine. Intriguée, elle se pencha au balcon malgré la pluie et reconnut Shuichi Shindo. Que faisait-il donc là-bas, sous la pluie battante ? Elle réalisa soudain qu'il essayait de téléphoner. D'où sortait-il son téléphone ? Et quelle idée de rester sous la pluie. Nakano ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle n'entendit pas leur conversation mais les deux garçons retournèrent à l'intérieur après que le chanteur des Bad Luck ait caché à nouveau son téléphone. Elle soupira, agacée et amusée. Le chanteur aux cheveux roses était particulier mais elle admirait la force de son amour, qui semblait inaltérable. Elle aimait beaucoup les romans d'Eiri Yuki. Non seulement celui-ci développait des intrigues très intelligentes mais il dotait ses personnages d'une grande sensibilité. Fan du romancier, elle avait appris par la presse sa romance avec Shindo. Bien qu'elle connût un peu le chanteur de Bad Luck pour l'avoir côtoyé à quelques reprises, après avoir passé deux jours complets en sa compagnie, elle s'était vraiment demandé ce qu'un homme brillant comme Yuki pouvait lui trouver. Puis, elle avait oublié le sujet. Elle se moquait bien de la vie personnelle des gens. Chacun faisait comme il voulait, non ? Néanmoins, elle admirait son amour inextinguible. Elle préférait papillonner, s'attachant plus ou moins profondément à ses partenaires. En ce moment, elle était célibataire et s'en félicitait au moins, personne ne lui manquait. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais avant de refermer la fenêtre.

Hiroshi, Mao et Shuichi avaient déjà regagné le hall de la réception où ils bavardaient quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd assorti d'un cri. Ils se retournèrent vivement. Au pied de l'escalier gisait Fumie.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

« Fumie ! Est-ce que ça va ? » s'écria Mao en se précipitant vers sa camarade étendue par terre, qui grimaçait en essayant de se mettre sur le flanc. La guitariste s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et tenta de l'aider à se redresser.

« Non. Ne la touche pas, elle s'est peut-être blessée en tombant, intervint Hiroshi, se penchant à son tour vers Fumie. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

La jeune fille déglutit et hocha la tête. Ses membres tremblaient violemment et elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient changés en plomb tout en étant mous comme du coton. Plus que la chute, la peur consécutive à celle-ci l'avait ébranlée.

« Je… au genou… » balbutia-t-elle, le souffle coupé par l'émotion. Elle se mit lentement sur son séant et se palpa précautionneusement le genou gauche. Il enflait déjà, rouge et congestionné.

« Shu, va chercher des glaçons à la cuisine. Mets-les dans un sachet en plastique pour en faire une poche et rapporte-les moi vite, s'il te plaît.

- J'y cours ! Heu… où est la cuisine, déjà ? s'enquit le chanteur d'un air penaud.

- Je crois que c'est par là. Viens, je t'accompagne », proposa Mao en se relevant vivement. « Tiens bon, Fumie ! On revient vite ! »

La disposition des lieux, dans l'hôtel de Mimata-jima, différait bien évidemment de celle du Grey Mountain et les candidats, après avoir posé leurs valises, s'étaient empressés d'aller examiner la plage en détail plutôt que le petit complexe qu'ils allaient habiter au cours des quatre semaines à venir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit une voix masculine, en haut des escaliers, et DJ Froïde, suivi de Miki, dévala les marches pour rejoindre le guitariste et la claviériste, à présent adossée au pied de la rampe.

« C'est rien… J'ai raté une marche en descendant et je suis tombée, expliqua Fumie d'une voix raffermie. J'ai voulu me retenir à la rampe mais je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme si elle avait bougé sous ma main et… je me suis étalée ici. »

Miki s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? s'enquit-elle avec sollicitude.

- Ça va sauf mon genou. Mao et Shindo sont partis chercher des glaçons.

- Il doit bien y avoir une armoire à pharmacie quelque part. Où as-tu mis le plan de l'hôtel ?

- Dans mon bungalow, avec le reste de mes affaires. » Fumie plissa les lèvres en une moue désabusée. « Ça commence bien, THP. »

Comme pour le confirmer, un long sifflement lugubre retentit au dehors, pareil à la plainte de quelque créature fantastique. Tous restèrent saisis.

« C'est le vent », fit DJ Froïde, revenu de sa surprise. Il traversa le hall et lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bien qu'il ne fût pas encore vingt heures, le ciel était noir et les branches du frangipanier qui surplombait la piscine s'agitaient furieusement, cinglées par de violentes bourrasques chargées de pluie.

« Le papy qui conduisait le bateau ne s'était pas trompé, dit-il en revenant vers ses camarades. Il avait bien prévu qu'il y aurait une tempête ce soir. »

Un bruit de course en provenance d'un couloir à droite de l'escalier l'empêcha d'épiloguer d'avantage. Shuichi et Mao revenaient, brandissant chacun un petit sac coloré rempli de glaçons.

« La galère pour trouver des sachets, y'avait toute sorte de boîtes mais pas de sacs, ou alors en papier. C'est Mao qui a eu l'idée d'ouvrir des paquets de biscuits », expliqua le garçon en tendant sa poche réfrigérée à Hiroshi qui l'appliqua doucement sur le genou de sa camarade lequel genou avait viré au pourpre et se marbrait de violet.

« Voilà. Maintiens la glace contre ton genou, le froid va te faire du bien. Comme l'a dit Miki, il doit au moins y avoir une trousse de secours quelque part, peut-être même dans le bureau de la réception. Après tout, c'est le seul endroit de l'hôtel où il y a toujours du monde, ils doivent garder là quelques produits pour les petits bobos. »

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? les interpella Yukari, débouchant à son tour du couloir qui menait à la cuisine. On devait pas se faire un thé ? »

Mise au courant de l'incident, elle décréta que mieux valait, pour Fumie, s'installer dans le petit salon en attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe de production, qui n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Fumie se mit précautionneusement debout et, soutenue par Miki et Mao, clopina lentement jusqu'au salon, une pièce en demi-cercle éclairée par de larges baies vitrées, qui donnait par une porte-fenêtre sur une terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Des banquettes couvertes d'une housse beige et des sièges en rotin y étaient disposés, séparés par des treillages où grimpait du lierre d'intérieur. En cet instant, néanmoins, le panorama se réduisait à des paquets d'eau qui ruisselaient le long des vitres et une obscurité d'encre au-delà. Peu après, le reste du groupe vint les rejoindre, et face à ce spectacle, toute conversation mourut aussitôt.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont bientôt arriver ? s'enquit finalement Suguru. S'ils sont partis avec le même petit rafiot que nous, ils risquent de… »

Un choc sourd contre la vitre les fit tressaillir et Mao laissa échapper un cri une rafale de vent y avait projeté l'éventail déchiqueté d'une feuille de palmier. La pluie se mit à crépiter encore plus fort et tous reculèrent instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce.

« C'est pas possible, il faut contacter la prod', déclara Chisei d'une voix blanche. C'est pas juste un petit grain, ça. C'est une tempête tropicale.

- Et comment tu comptes les contacter ? Personne n'a de téléphone », fit observer DJ Froïde. Fumie lança aussitôt un coup d'œil à Shuichi, mais celui-ci arborait un air de parfaite innocence. Nakano aussi était impassible. Elle regarda Fujisaki, mais celui-ci semblait plus préoccupé par le mauvais temps que la présence éventuelle d'un téléphone dans ses affaires ou celles de ses collègues. Devait-elle parler de celui de Shindo ? Ne risquait-elle pas, ce faisant, de le faire exclure du jeu ?Sans parler de la réaction des autres sûr et certain que Nana n'allait pas apprécier.

Le vent rugit au dehors et la porte-fenêtre trembla. Ses hésitations s'envolèrent aussitôt après tout, la situation était grave et le règlement le même pour tout le monde.

« Non, quelqu'un en a un, ici », déclara-t-elle posément, sans lâcher Shuichi des yeux. L'air candide du garçon vacilla imperceptiblement mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu en as apporté un quand même ? s'émut Mao. Mais tu seras pénalisée !

- Pas moi. Shindo. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le chanteur de Bad Luck qui sembla soudain nettement moins décontracté.

« Mais non ! protesta-t-il. Je n'ai pas de téléphone !

- Si, je t'ai vu de l'étage après avoir fermé les fenêtres. Je ne comptais rien dire, mais là… il faut vraiment qu'on appelle monsieur Oga. »

Passé une seconde de silence, la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors parut soudain se déchaîner aussi dans la pièce tout le monde commença de s'en prendre verbalement à Shuichi avec divers degrés de virulence.

« C'est dégueulasse ! On a bien suivi les consignes, nous !

- Tu te crois au-dessus du règlement, Shindo ? Et qu'est-ce que tu mijotais d'autre, hein ?

- Vous êtes un irresponsable, monsieur Shindo ! Monsieur Nakano et moi risquons d'être pénalisés aussi à cause de vous !

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois prêt à tricher pour gagner. Pfff, t'es vraiment décevant.

- Sors-le, ton téléphone. Je m'en vais te l'exploser en pleine figure, espèce de demeuré ! »

Affolé, Shuichi se retrancha aux côtés d'Hiroshi qui, seul, ne l'accablait pas de reproches. Comme toujours, le jeune homme était prêt à se faire l'avocat du diable et tenter de défendre l'indéfendable. Quand il avait surpris son meilleur ami en train de téléphoner, peu de temps auparavant, il avait tout de suite su que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin mais chaque fois qu'il était question de Shuichi, il était prêt à lui accorder un indéfectible soutien.

« Mais je voulais juste l'avoir pour parler avec Yuki ! plaida le chanteur. Je m'en fiche de tricher. En plus, ça captait très mal, j'ai même pas pu lui répondre !

- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, et de toute manière ça n'a aucune importance, tu n'avais tout simplement pas le droit d'apporter ton mobile ici, déclara Chisei. Alors si tu veux te racheter, c'est l'occasion. Appelle Oga et demande-lui où sont les autres.

**-**Fais-le, Shu, appuya Hiroshi. Il a raison, il faut qu'on informe un responsable. »

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le garçon sélectionna le numéro de Yazuru Oga que, à l'instar des autres candidats, il avait mémorisé dans son téléphone. Tout d'abord, il n'y eut que du blanc puis, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, la tonalité se fit enfin entendre mais elle s'interrompit presque aussitôt.

« Ça ne marche pas, annonça-t-il en secouant la tête. On capte mal, d'ici.

- Ou peut-être que ça capte mais que tu ne veux pas appeler de peur d'être sanctionné, insinua doucereusement Yukari.

- C'est bon, calmez-vous, intervint Hiroshi. Shu a agi comme un idiot, mais on sait tous qu'il ne réfléchit pas souvent. Il dit la vérité, pour le téléphone, la tempête doit brouiller le réseau. Mais il y a certainement au moins un fixe dans cet hôtel. Après tout, une fois le jeu terminé, il est destiné à accueillir une clientèle réelle.

- Pour toute la durée de THP, celui de la réception ne fonctionnera qu'en local, ils l'ont dit lors de la présentation, rappela Suguru. S'il y en a d'autres, c'est sans doute aussi le cas.

- On ne peut pas le savoir avant d'avoir vérifié. » Hiroshi se tourna vers Fumie, assise sur une banquette, qui pressait un sac de glace sur son genou meurtri. « On va avoir besoin du plan de l'hôtel. Je me doute que tu ne peux pas retourner le chercher pour l'instant, mais je peux aller le récupérer dans ton bungalow, si tu veux. »

La jeune fille le considéra d'un air hésitant. Sans être particulièrement pudique, elle n'avait pas non plus une folle envie de confier ses clefs à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, et encore, uniquement parce qu'ils s'étaient croisés à l'occasion de concerts ou d'émissions télévisées.

« Moi, je peux y aller, proposa crânement Miki, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder les vitres ruisselantes de pluie. Si je me souviens bien, on est voisines. Et c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu étais affreusement bordélique, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je t'accompagne. Entre Jezabel, il faut se serrer les coudes », déclara Nana d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Fumie lui remit la clef de son bungalow et les deux musiciennes se dirigèrent vers la porte de service, qui s'ouvrait au bout d'un long couloir et donnait sur un chemin pavé conduisant à des locaux inaccessibles aux vacanciers ainsi qu'aux logements du personnel. En temps normal, l'allée bordée de rhododendrons, de bougainvillées et d'hibiscus avait le charme un peu désuet d'un jardin colonial laissé à un abandon soigneusement étudié. Mais là, dans la noirceur d'encre de ce soir de tempête, le joli petit chemin ressemblait plutôt à une voie d'accès direct aux Enfers. Miki grimaça quand une rafale de vent mouillé lui fouetta le visage. À la réflexion, elle avait lancé son offre un peu vite à présent, elle appréhendait de devoir mettre les pieds sur les dalles glissantes de ce passage enténébré.

« Vous êtes sûres de vouloir y aller ? s'enquit Hiroshi qui les avait suivies, ainsi que Chisei. Sinon je peux m'en charger, vous n'aurez qu'à rien dire à Fumie. »

Miki fut tentée d'accepter, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de parler, Nana répondit :

« C'est bon, tu crois que parce qu'on est des filles on a la trouille ? Les bungalows sont juste à droite, derrière les arbres là-bas. On en a pour deux minutes.

- Il y a sans doute un système d'éclairage extérieur quelque part, suggéra Chisei.

- Pas le temps. Allez, viens Miki ! »

Sans attendre, la chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel s'élança sous la pluie. Le vent la cingla violemment de côté, la déportant de près d'un mètre, mais elle ne ralentit pas. Galvanisée, Miki lui emboîta le pas.

« Courageuses, quand même », commenta Chisei. Un éclair zébra le ciel en réponse et, quelques courts instants plus tard, le grondement sourd du tonnerre retentit.

Aussitôt après le départ de ses camarades, Mao avait proposé de préparer du thé en compagnie de Shuichi, qui était censé se familiariser avec la cuisine et la réserve. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir pendant que le garçon déposait des tasses sur un plateau. Dans la vaste pièce d'une propreté étincelante, au mobilier rutilant, tous deux avaient le sentiment d'être soudain coupés du monde le moindre petit choc tintait affreusement sur les surfaces en inox.

« J'espère que cette tempête ne va pas durer trop longtemps, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en sortant des sachets de thé vert d'une grande boîte. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais très peur des orages et ils me rendent toujours un peu nerveuse. »

Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit et l'éclairage vacilla. La jeune fille versa vivement l'eau chaude dans la théière qu'elle posa sur un autre plateau, y joignit deux paquets de biscuits et s'empressa de retourner au salon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Complètement trempées, Nana et Miki s'efforçaient de repérer l'endroit où Fumie avait laissé sa pochette d'informations sans entrer plus en avant dans le bungalow pour ne pas tout salir. Leur collègue n'avait que partiellement déballé ses affaires, la plus grande partie se trouvait encore dans ses bagages. Par chance, la chemise plastifiée était posée sur le bureau, à côté du dernier roman d'Eiri Yuki, encore dans son emballage de cellophane. Nana traversa l'espace en trois grandes enjambées, ramassa la pochette qu'elle plia en deux et indiqua à Miki de refermer la porte.

« C'est bon ? Alors on y va ! »

La pluie tombait toujours aussi dru et le vent était assourdissant. Serrant la pochette contre elle, pour la protéger un peu, Nana ouvrait la marche, plissant les paupières pour empêcher les gouttes de lui rentrer dans les yeux. Miki suivait à quelques pas, le souffle coupé par la violence des bourrasques qui manquaient de la déséquilibrer à chaque pas.

Chisei et Hiroshi n'avaient pas bougé de devant la porte de service, et leurs silhouettes se découpaient sur un rectangle de lumière jaune. Essoufflée, Nana brandit la pochette d'un geste victorieux.

« Voilà ce foutu plan ! Maintenant, j'espère que quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de préparer du thé et des serviettes, je…

- Mais où est Miki ? » la coupa Hiroshi.

Nana se retourna et fixa l'espace vide derrière elle avec stupéfaction. Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Hiroshi s'élança à l'extérieur et parcourut en sens inverse le chemin qu'avaient pris les deux jeunes filles. La pluie était tellement violente qu'il ne tarda pas à être trempé jusqu'aux os. En dépit de l'obscurité, il n'eut guère de difficulté à trouver Miki. Elle gisait sur le sol boueux, vaguement consciente mais incapable de se relever. Hiroshi la prit dans ses bras et retourna à l'hôtel où Chisei l'attendait.

« Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vite, il faut l'allonger sur un des canapés du salon. »

Alertés par Nana, les autres candidats se massaient sur le seuil de la petite pièce.

« Écartez-vous ! Elle est évanouie, se borna à déclarer Hiroshi en déposant doucement l'adolescente sur une banquette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'enquit Fumie avec inquiétude. Durant l'absence de ses deux camarades, Shuichi et Suguru s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de la réception. S'ils n'y avaient pas trouvé de radio ou quoi que ce fût s'en approchant, ils avaient en revanche déniché une boîte à pharmacie contenant un nécessaire de premiers secours. Shuichi s'était chargé d'enduire de crème anti-ecchymoses le genou de la claviériste avant de le bander, avec plus de bonne volonté que d'habileté.

« C'est horrible dehors ! expliqua Nana. Ça vole dans tous les sens. Y avait même un arbre pété en deux !

- Elle a peut-être pris une branche ? suggéra Mao qui revenait de la cuisine avec une serviette humide.

- Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Miki, Miki tu m'entends ? C'est Nakano.

- Par tous les kamis ! On va faire quoi si elle est morte ? s'affola Shuichi devant le visage blême de la jeune fille.

- Je… Je ne suis pas encore morte… Shindo », articula difficilement celle-ci en s'efforçant d'entrouvrir les paupières. Hiroshi demanda aux autres de s'écarter pour la laisser respirer. Elle essaya péniblement de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

Miki Watanabe était, avec Suguru, la benjamine de l'émission. Elle aussi suivait des cours par correspondance mais au contraire du garçon, elle habitait chez ses parents, à Tokyo. Sensibilisée au problème des enfants non-scolarisés, elle représentait justement une association chargée de promouvoir la scolarisation en milieu défavorisé. Dans _Tropical Hotel Paradise_, elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Elle était chargée de s'occuper de l'entretien extérieur et quand elle songea aux ravages causés par la tempête, elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé avec un gémissement accablé.

« Tout ça pour que Nakano te porte, ricana Yukari. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, quand même.

- Hein ? balbutia l'adolescente, encore à moitié étourdie.

- C'est Nakano qui est venu te chercher. Tu étais inconsciente. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Interdite, la jeune fille fixa son « sauveur » auprès duquel se tenait Fujisaki, et rougit. Amatrice de _yaoi_, pour passer le temps lors de la traversée, elle s'était amusée à imaginer une relation torride et secrète entre le guitariste et le clavier de Bad ès tout, Shindo n'avait jamais caché sa relation avec Eiri Yuki, pourquoi les deux autres membres du groupe n'auraient-ils pas partagé la même orientation ?Bien que fort différents sur bien des points de vue, les deux garçons allaient très bien ensemble, du moins, c'était son avis. Puis elle éclata de rire, à la stupéfaction des autres candidats. Nakano et Fujisaki ! Quelle idée incongrue ! Le premier était beaucoup trop désinvolte pour le second, qui était clairement psychorigide.

_N'empêche qu'ils seraient trop chou tous les deux,_ songea-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé, dit-elle une fois calmée. J'étais derrière Nana. On s'est abritées sous un grand arbre et elle est repartie. Pas moi. »

« Miyamoto, Nakano, vous pouvez venir voir ? » appela tout à coup DJ Froïde. Il se tenait agenouillé dans l'escalier, à mi-hauteur, et désignait quelque chose sous le garde-corps. « Ça m'intriguait alors j'ai voulu voir de plus près. Regardez, la rampe est mal fixée. C'est pour ça que Yamaguchi est tombée.

- Oui, c'est un accident, approuva Yukari qui avait suivi les garçons et faisait mine d'étudier elle aussi la rampe endommagée dans l'espoir de se rapprocher d'eux.

- Ou alors, il y a un tueur parmi nous, plaisanta Chisei. Une île isolée par la tempête, aucun moyen de communication possible. Regarde, on a presque formé dix groupes de un. Et qui fait souvent partie des victimes sinon la jolie écervelée ? Fais attention à toi », rit-il. Yukari fronça les sourcils, vexée, et retourna au salon.

« On n'est quand même pas très sympa avec elle, constata DJ Froïde en se relevant.

- Elle arrête pas de nous allumer, rétorqua Chisei. Moi ça ne me gêne pas mais bon, elle ne doit pas se faire rembarrer souvent, alors autant s'amuser un peu. »

Hiroshi sourit. Il avait bien remarqué le manège de Yukari, mais il préférait l'ignorer et passer pour un nigaud plutôt que lui faire des réflexions et entrer dans son jeu. Toutefois, il n'était pas insensible à son charme il fallait être honnête, c'était une fille sexy et sûre d'elle. L'image d'Ayaka, discrète et timide, se superposa pourtant et il soupira. Tout le monde le pensait coureur de jupons mais il était fidèle et très heureux avec sa fiancée. Elle allait lui manquer tout au long de ce mois.

« N'empêche, on pourrait presque se croire dans un film d'horreur. Tout y est ici, la nuit, la tempête, une île coupée du monde. Je suis fan de _slasher movies_ et pour moi, le numéro un toutes catégories confondues reste _Halloween_, le père de tous les films gore, poursuivit Chisei alors que les trois garçons retournaient eux aussi au salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui est gore ? demanda Shuichi.

- Rien, on parle des _slasher movies_, expliqua Chisei. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il règne dans cet endroit une ambiance dramatique, voire suspicieuse ? » poursuivit-il d'un ton pénétré. Un violent coup de tonnerre éclata et tous échangèrent un regard, qui angoissé, qui soupçonneux, qui accusateur. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Chisei abandonna son air sérieux et se mit à rire.

« C'est bon, je plaisantais juste. On se détend !

- Non, tu as raison », fit Yukari d'une voix calme. Elle se dirigea dans le hall, suivie par neuf paires d'yeux, et en revint presque immédiatement après, serrant dans son poing deux boulettes de papier froissé qu'elle laissa tomber sur une table.

« C'est quoi, ça ? s'enquit Nana avec humeur.

- Fumie, Miki. Les deux victimes ratées du tueur présumé », expliqua la bassiste avec un petit sourire, dépliant les portraits de ses camarades. Celles-ci ne sourirent pas, pas plus que les autres candidats ni même Chisei.

« Attends, mais t'es malade ! » cracha Nana en se ruant dans le hall. À l'exception de Fumie et Miki, tous la suivirent. Sur le grand panneau proche de l'accueil, les portraits des deux jeunes filles manquaient, arrachés.

« Et toi, on arrache ton portrait maintenant ou après ? ronronna Yukari, la main sur la photo de son leader.

- Touche pas, ça va porter malheur ! s'indigna cette dernière en écartant la bassiste d'une vive poussée.

- Parce qu'en plus d'être casse-couilles, t'es superstitieuse ? Tu nous surprendra tout le temps », rétorqua Yukari. Le visage de Nana s'obscurcit, mais elle se reprit subitement et avança jusqu'au tableau, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« Puisque c'est visiblement pas ton cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse ça, alors ? » s'enquit-elle. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle arracha le portrait de la bassiste d'un geste vif et le déchira en petits morceaux qu'elle jeta aux pieds de sa camarade soudain muette.

« Oups… On dirait bien que tu vas être la prochaine », fit le geste de bondir sur sa collègue mais Hiroshi la retint juste à temps et la maintint fermement contre lui.

« Toi qui voulais qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, tu y es enfin arrivée », ricana Nana avant de retourner au salon. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout le monde eut disparu que le guitariste accepta de la lâcher. Son instinct lui hurlait d'aller rejoindre les autres mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune fille dans cet état de colère. En outre, il lui fallait calmer le jeu entre elle et Nana. Sur le long terme, ça pouvait devenir véritablement empoisonnant. En désespoir de cause, il lui proposa une cigarette qu'elle accepta.

« Les autres vont pas gueuler en voyant qu'on fume à l'intérieur ?

- Tu te soucies de l'opinion des autres au point de vouloir fumer dehors par ce temps ? questionna Hiroshi, amusé, en s'engageant dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de service.

- Non, c'est vrai. C'est sympa de rester avec moi, vraiment. Nana est trop conne, par moments. »

Ils fumèrent en silence sur le pas de la porte, observant les filets d'eau qui cascadaient du toit, le temps que Yukari retrouve son calme. Enfin, elle éteignit sa cigarette et la jeta dehors. Hiroshi l'imita, relâchant inconsciemment sa vigilance. Yukari profita aussitôt de la brèche et se serra tout contre lui, la poitrine en avant.

« Merci, _Hiroshi_, soupira-t-elle en appuyant exagérément sur chacune des syllabes du prénom du garçon. Miyamoto est horrible avec moi, Yamada aussi. Je ne suis pas écervelée. Mon seul défaut, c'est d'être sensible aux beaux mecs et toi… tu me fais craquer. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille déclaration… à laquelle il ne croyait pas une seule seconde.

« Euh… Honda, je ne suis pas… Tu es très charmante mais… Je suis fiancé et… je l'aime. Alors, tu ferais mieux de te chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais je suis si inquiète ici ! insista la nymphette en levant vers lui des yeux de biche effrayée.

- Honda, le rôle de la femme fragile ne te va franchement pas, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, poursuivit Hiroshi en tentant de l'écarter de lui.

- T'es pas drôle, Nakano, soupira-t-elle, retenant son agacement. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi ?

- Rien mais j'en aime vraiment une autre. »

D'un geste irrité, Yukari le lâcha inutile, ça ne servait à rien de se ridiculiser davantage. Comme elle tournait les talons, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? siffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Le courant ne passe décidément pas entre nous, plaisanta Hiroshi. Viens, mieux vaut rejoindre les autres. »

À la lueur de son briquet, ils retournèrent au salon.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Slasher movie** : genre cinématographique, sous-genre du film d'horreur, mettant en scène les meurtres d'un tueur psychopathe, généralement masqué, qui élimine méthodiquement un groupe de jeunes individus, souvent à l'arme blanche. Sa principale opposante est fréquemment une jeune femme.

**Halloween** : _Halloween : la nuit des masques_ (_John Carpenter's Halloween_) est un film d'épouvante américain réalisé en 1978 par John Carpenter. Considéré comme un classique du cinéma d'horreur, il a notamment établi les codes du _slasher movie_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V **

Plongé dans l'obscurité, le bâtiment principal de l'hôtel paraissait soudain inhospitalier au possible. Le vent hurlait à pleins poumons au-dehors, et les éclairs qui se succédaient à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés illuminaient les lieux d'une lumière crue et blafarde qui donnait un relief sinistre au mobilier. Dans le salon, les fumeurs avaient sorti leurs briquets et le groupe des candidats formait un cercle autour des petites flammes rapprochées.

« C'est de pire en pire, gémit Mao, donnant voix à l'inquiétude collective. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il n'y a plus d'électricité ?

- C'est intolérable, renchérit Suguru d'un ton pincé. D'abord cette histoire de ferry, ensuite ils nous ont conduits ici sans même avoir consulté un bulletin météo ! Ces gens sont des irresponsables et je le ferai savoir à monsieur Seguchi sitôt que ce sera possible !

- Oui, bon, en attendant la priorité est de rétablir le courant », intervint DF Froïde. Il s'empara de la pochette que Chisei avait déposée sur une table et en tira un plan. Le papier, mouillé par endroits, s'était fragilisé mais il l'étala bien à plat juste à côté des fenêtres.

« Maintenant que nous avons le plan des lieux, ce sera facile de savoir où se trouve le groupe électrogène et le mettre en marche.

- Un groupe électrogène n'est-il pas censé prendre la relève en cas de coupure de courant ? fit remarquer Fumie. Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il y en a obligatoirement un quelque part vu qu'il s'agit d'un établissement destiné à recevoir du public », trancha le DJ avec un peu d'agacement. Approchant la flamme de son briquet du plan, il l'étudia avec attention, imité par Chisei.

« Ah, j'ai trouvé. C'est tout au bout de l'aire de la piscine, derrière la _pool house_. La clef du local se trouve certainement parmi celles de Yamaguchi. Je m'en charge, déclara-t-il.

La clef se trouvait bien sur le trousseau de Fumie et après avoir repassé la disposition des lieux dans sa tête, le jeune homme quitta le salon.

« Attends, je viens avec toi, proposa Hiroshi.

- Merci, mon pote, mais c'est vraiment pas la peine qu'on soit deux à se tremper.

- Je suis déjà mouillé, opposa le guitariste de Bad Luck, tirant sur l'étoffe de son tee-shirt qui adhérait à son torse. Et il fait drôlement noir, dehors.

- Les éclairs font suffisamment de lumière, en plus c'est vraiment pas loin. Occupe-toi plutôt de la radio, Nakano.

- Tu devrais prendre mon portable, intervint soudain Shuichi. Avec l'application lampe, ce sera plus pratique pour ouvrir la porte, et aussi quand tu seras dans le local.

- Oh mais oui, excellente idée, approuva Chisei. En fin de compte, c'est une bonne chose que tu aies enfreint le règlement, Shindo. »

Cette fois, personne n'osa rien dire sur ce manquement au règlement et DJ Froïde s'empara du téléphone qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière de son short pour tenter de le protéger de la pluie.

« OK, j'y vais. Ça ne devrait pas être long ! »

Le fracas du tonnerre couvrit ses pas sitôt qu'il eut quitté le salon. La pluie tombait si dru que l'eau coulant le long des vitres formait un rideau gris complètement opaque. À cette heure, plus personne ne songeait au reste de l'équipe peut-être piégé en mer certes, ils avaient un toit au-dessus de la tête et ils étaient théoriquement en sécurité, mais si la tempête venait à dégénérer en typhon ?

« Yuki doit être mort d'inquiétude, souffla Shuichi qui s'était retranché dans un coin de la pièce en compagnie d'Hiroshi et Suguru.

- Ayaka aussi », répondit son meilleur ami.

Suguru ne dit rien. Lui n'avait ni copine ni copain pour se faire du souci à son sujet, mais ses parents devaient sans nul doute être très inquiets. Son cousin aussi, peut-être ? Après tout, s'il perdait les Bad Luck, ce serait un coup dur pour sa société. Avec un soupir irrité, il se remit à la contemplation maussade de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les fenêtres. De grise, elle devenait d'un blanc aveuglant à chaque éclair c'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Jamais encore le jeune garçon ne s'était senti à ce point impressionné par une démonstration de puissance de la nature. Depuis tout petit, il avait appris comment réagir en cas de séisme, les gestes à faire et les instructions à suivre sans se poser de questions. Comme tous ses compatriotes, il vivait avec le risque, qu'il avait éprouvé à quelques reprises. Bien sûr, c'était toujours effrayant mais là, ils étaient isolés du reste du monde et dans un environnement qui leur était étranger. Si la tempête empirait, qui pouvait dire que les bâtiments résisteraient ? L'hôtel était bâti sur un promontoire, mais ne pouvait-on pas imaginer qu'un typhon d'une extrême violence emporte tout un pan de la falaise jusqu'au fond de l'eau ? Sa fierté l'empêchait de faire part de ses craintes à quiconque mais l'anxiété lui nouait l'estomac. Une fois que la lumière serait revenue, peut-être son angoisse se dissiperait-elle un peu – du moins l'espérait-il ardemment. En attendant, il maudissait pour la millième fois et K et Sakano pour les avoir envoyés dans cette galère !

« Ça va, Fujisaki ? s'enquit soudain Hiroshi d'une voix amicale, le tirant de ses pensées moroses.

- Oui, merci, dit le garçon en inclinant la tête. Ça ira mieux une fois qu'on aura de la lumière.

- Il en met du temps à lancer le groupe électrogène… commenta en réponse Yukari.

- Tu n'avais qu'à y aller à sa place, si tu n'es pas contente, lança Chisei qui étudiait le plan.

- C'est vrai, Yukari, intervint Mao avant que sa collègue ait le temps de riposter. C'est gentil de la part de DJ Froïde de s'être proposé vu le temps qu'il fait. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à sortir avec cette tempête. »

La bassiste se détourna avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et entreprit de passer sa frustration sur ce qui restait des biscuits. Ses camarades étaient silencieuses Fumie maternait son genou douloureux et Miki sentait une mauvaise migraine lui serrer progressivement le crâne dans son étau. En outre, de violents élancements partaient de sa nuque et se propageaient dans ses épaules. Étendue sur une banquette, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se remettre debout. Mieux valait céder au sommeil, tout compte fait. Ses yeux commençaient à papillonner quand elle aperçut soudain une haute silhouette se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte à la faveur d'un éclair et elle poussa un hululement effrayé.

« Du calme, c'est moi, annonça DJ Froïde en entrant d'un pas titubant dans la pièce, trempé au-delà de toute description.

- Et le courant, l'accueillit Nana, pourquoi ça marche pas ? »

Le grand jeune homme secoua la tête et aspira une profonde goulée d'air.

« Le… le groupe électrogène… haleta-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas comment le lancer ? s'enquit Hiroshi.

- C'est pas ça… Le jerrycan d'essence pour l'alimenter… il était vide. »

Comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer, il agrippa fermement le dossier d'un siège et prit une grande inspiration.

« Mais c'est pas ça le pire. Le bidon était couché sur le flanc et il y avait une entaille comme un coup de couteau. Ça puait l'essence dans le local, mais le jerrycan était vide ! » Il stoppa net ses explications véhémentes et reprit, la voix blanche : « Quelqu'un l'a crevé volontairement. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. S'il s'agissait d'une blague, elle était d'extrêmement mauvais goût mais DJ Froïde n'avait de toute manière pas grand-chose d'un boute-en-train. Tous se contentèrent donc de le regarder sans mot dire, partagés entre incrédulité et indignation.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'un de nous aurait volontairement percé le bidon d'essence ? résuma Shuichi. Mais dans quel but ?

- C'est idiot. Sans le plan, on ne savait même pas où se trouvait le local du groupe électrogène, intervint Chisei. Seule Yamaguchi l'a eu en main mais elle peut à peine marcher, et depuis sa chute elle n'a pas quitté le salon.

- C'est vrai ! renchérit Fumie, émue. Le plan se trouvait dans ma chambre et elle était fermée à clef. Ce sont Nana et Miki qui sont allées le récupérer.

- Et croyez-moi que j'avais autre chose à foutre qu'étudier un plan à ce moment-là, s'exclama la chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel, aussitôt sur la défensive. Je l'ai chopé et je suis revenue ici le plus vite que j'ai pu.

- Le flanc du bidon s'est peut-être fendu pour une raison ou une autre et toute l'essence a coulé, suggéra Hiroshi avec son pragmatisme habituel. Par contre, sans essence on ne pourra pas mettre le groupe électrogène en marche et donc, on n'aura pas d'électricité. C'est quand même un gros problème. »

DJ Froïde le regarda fixement, l'air clairement offensé qu'il puisse douter de sa parole. Lentement, il repoussa sa courte frange trempée en arrière.

« Très bien. Puisque tout le monde ici semble se contrefoutre qu'on a saboté le matériel, je laisse tomber. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour retourner chercher quoi que ce soit dehors ou même ailleurs ! »

D'un geste sec, il ramassa le trousseau de clefs, y replaça celle du local et en décrocha une autre.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? s'écria Fumie. Tu n'as pas le droit, moi seule peux gérer ces clefs !

- J'ai pris celle de la lingerie, après tout c'est mon boulot. Je vais chercher une serviette car,au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis trempé ! »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il tira le téléphone de Shuichi de sa poche et le lança à son propriétaire puis s'éloigna, éclairé par la flamme vacillante de son briquet.

« C'est ça, bon débarras, qu'il aille piquer sa crise ailleurs, commenta Nana avec acrimonie. Manquait plus qu'on ait un parano dans le groupe, tiens. »

Le silence revint, mais une tension s'était installée parmi les candidats. Ils étaient seuls dans un hôtel qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sans lumière ni électricité, trempés pour la plupart et blessés pour certains il était tard et en dépit de l'enchaînement de péripéties depuis leur départ de Nagasaki, ils commençaient à mourir de faim, comme leur estomac ne se privait pas de signaler avec insistance.

« Bon… on ne va pas passer la nuit là, décréta Yukari avec humeur. Bon sang, je suis crevée et avec ce temps c'est même pas possible de retourner à nos bungalows ! J'en ai vraiment marre de ce jeu pourri, croyez-moi qu'ils vont m'entendre à la production !

- On est tous crevés et affamés aussi, déclara Chisei. Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir en cuisine s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de facile à préparer. Il y a certainement des brûleurs à gaz, on pourra toujours faire cuire quelque chose histoire de ne pas mourir de faim.

- Bonne idée, approuva Hiroshi. D'autre part, il y sans doute une pièce quelque part où est stocké le matériel d'entretien comme les ampoules, les outils et tout ça. Je pense qu'ils doivent aussi garder là au moins une lampe électrique, on en a toujours besoin quand il s'agit de faire des travaux dans certains recoins. Je m'en occupe.

- Je viens avec toi, proposa Shuichi. Je t'éclairerai avec mon téléphone. »

Une exclamation aiguë de Yukari, tombant entre deux coups de tonnerre, les fit presque sursauter. À la lueur de son briquet, la jeune fille affichait un sourire radieux en pointant le plan du doigt.

« Hé, c'est la classe ! Il y a un bain traditionnel ici, juste à côté du spa. On va pouvoir se détendre un peu, en fin de compte. Un bon bain bien chaud, et ensuite Nakano pourra nous faire un de ses petits massages, non ?dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. À moins que tu ne veuilles venir te baigner avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et quitta le salon, suivi par Shuichi.

« Pas mal, en effet. Alors pendant qu'on prépare à manger, tu te charges d'allumer le feu pour mettre l'eau à chauffer, Honda ?

- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à trimballer les bûches », lança Nana en sortant de la pièce à son tour. DJ Froïde étant toujours introuvable, ne restaient dans la pièce que Fumie, Miki et Suguru.

« Dis, Fujisaki, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour préparer le bain ? ronronna Yukari d'une voix enjôleuse. Puisque tout le monde va en profiter, c'est normal qu'on donne tous un coup de main, non ? »

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon lança un regard éploré aux deux autres Jezabel. Il savait bien ce que voulait la bassiste : quelqu'un pour garnir le poêle et transporter le combustible, qui se trouvait très certainement à l'extérieur. Il ne voyait pas trop de quelle manière refuser, néanmoins, surtout que Honda n'avait pas un caractère facile. Comme ni Fumie si Miki ne disaient rien, il refoula un soupir et lui emboîta le pas.

Demeurées seules, avec juste un briquet pour s'éclairer, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un coup d'œil peu rassuré et Fumie clopina prudemment jusqu'à un des petits fauteuils en rotin qu'elle tira près de la banquette où était allongée son amie.

« Ça va, Miki ?

- J'ai mal à la tête… »

De la trousse de secours, Fumie tira une boîte de comprimés d'aspirine. Elle en donna deux à la batteuse, avec un verre de thé désormais froid pour faire passer, et en prit un pour elle. Si son genou avait cessé de gonfler, il n'en demeurait pas moins très douloureux.

« Merci. J'espère que cette tempête va se calmer rapidement et que le reste de l'équipe va pouvoir nous rejoindre. Je me sens pas très bien, et toi, avec ton genou, tu ne pourras sans doute pas participer au début de THP… »

Un long sifflement déchirant retentit au-dehors et les vitres tremblèrent. Fumie crispa les poings sur ses cuisses.

« S'il reste encore un hôtel après ça. Franchement, la production a pris tout ça par-dessus la jambe. Regarde, on est blessées toutes les deux et il n'y a même pas quelqu'un pour donner des soins, même pas d'électricité. C'est minable ! »

Miki ferma les yeux un court instant les flashes de lumière dus aux éclairs augmentaient sa migraine.

« Fumie… dit-elle soudain d'une voix plus basse, et si DJ Froïde avait raison ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien… apparemment, la rampe était mal fixée au mur de l'escalier, et tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus mal en tombant. Le bidon d'essence était vide, et à ce qu'il a dit, il était crevé aussi. Je… j'ai reçu ce coup sur la tête… Ça fait quand même beaucoup d'accidents depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, non ?

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr mais… Mais personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il allait y avoir une tempête de cette force et que nous nous retrouverions seuls ici, vu qu'au départ nous devions arriver par le ferry avec tout le reste de l'équipe.

- La météo avait sans doute prévu un gros orage mais je suis sûre que la production a tenu à faire des économies avant tout, insista Miki, la voix emplie de colère et aiguillonnée par la douleur qui battait entre ses tempes. Peut-être que des gens se trouvaient déjà sur l'île avant notre arrivée, et maintenant ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à nous ! »

Elle referma les yeux avec une grimace, la gorge nouée. En cet instant, elle regrettait cruellement sa petite chambre douillette à l'étage de la maison familiale. Un endroit rassurant avec ses murs tapissés de posters et ses étagères bourrées de livres, de CD et de bibelots. Un petit monde d'adolescente mignon et un peu futile où elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, Miki, répondit Fumie après un bref moment de réflexion. Mais… pour quelle raison une ou des personnes chercheraient-elles à s'en prendre à nous ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le spa était une extension de l'hôtel. Au rez-de-chaussée, au niveau d'une entrée donnant sur la piscine, on pouvait aller à droite, vers le restaurant, ou à gauche vers la salle de sport et le spa. Il fallait longer un long couloir décoré de paysages sous-marins, qu'on distinguait à peine à la lumière dansante du briquet que tenait Yukari.

Tout en cheminant aux côtés de la jeune fille, qui ne lui parlait pas plus qu'il ne le faisait, Suguru avait l'esprit qui moulinait à toute vitesse. Il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais les propos de DJ Froïde faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête. Qui pouvait leur en vouloir ? Un artiste raté ? Mais comment serait-il arrivé ici ? Les autres candidats, alors ? Après tout, il ne connaissait vraiment que Nakano et Shindo. Si Shindo pouvait lui en vouloir pour tout un tas de raisons professionnelles, il n'avait certainement pas l'intelligence pour organiser quelque chose d'ampleur. Quant à Nakano... Il n'avait a priori pas le comportement d'un tueur en série. Si l'on en revenait aux autres – et son regard glissa brièvement vers Yukari - tous avaient été présents à un moment des trois incidents. Alors une onzième personne ? Le serpent se mordait la queue. C'était sans fin. À moins que tout ne fût absolument fortuit. Cette hypothèse était un peu plus rassurante, aussi décida-t-il de s'y raccrocher, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Bien qu'en étant peu amateur de _slasher movies_, le claviériste connaissait ce genre de film. Effectivement, l'île isolée, privée de moyens de communication et d'électricité, était un décor parfait pour un massacre sadique dans les règles. Même le temps apocalyptique s'accordait à l'ambiance. Maintenant, il s'agissait de rester groupés au lieu de faire dix groupes de un comme c'était presque le cas en cet instant.

Pour rejoindre le bain traditionnel, il fallait passer par le spa. En temps normal, la pièce était claire et spacieuse, composée d'un vestiaire, de plusieurs cabines, d'une piscine centrale couverte et d'un espace semi-clos contenant quelques tables, ainsi que d'une grande baie vitrée offrant une sortie vers le jardin. Là, ils tâtonnaient presque pour trouver leur chemin. La flamme du briquet éclaira enfin une porte au fond sur laquelle était inscrit « bain traditionnel ».

_Quel dédale,_ soupira intérieurement le garçon.

Le bain traditionnel était une petite pièce comprenant une douche, un casier où poser ses affaires et une grande baignoire en bois clair. Une fenêtre carrée, en verre dépoli, s'illuminait par intermittence au rythme irrégulier des éclairs.

Yukari promena son briquet le long des murs et son visage s'éclaira à la vue d'un assortiment de bougies de plusieurs tailles posées sur une console. Elle s'empressa d'en allumer une et en tendit une autres à Suguru. Une délicate odeur de pin s'en dégagea, ainsi qu'une lumière orangée, feutrée. Reprenant son exploration, elle dénicha rapidement une porte basse qu'elle pointa du doigt.

« Le poêle est là-derrière. Va le mettre en route pendant que je me douche. Pas la peine de me mater, hein ? gloussa-t-elle.

La réflexion glissa sur le claviériste qui haussa les épaules et emprunta la porte indiquée.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four dans le minuscule local qui abritait le poêle. Heureusement, il s'y trouvait aussi une réserve de bûches bien sèches. L'idée fugitive qu'il était à présent tout seul lui traversa l'esprit et il se hâta de garnir le poêle, tâtonnant, même si la voix de Yukari, qui fredonnait de l'autre côté de la porte restée entrouverte, avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Sa première tentative pour allumer se solda par un échec la flamme crépita un court instant avant de s'étioler puis s'éteindre en produisant beaucoup de fumée. Suguru jura, toussa, puis arrosa les boules de papier journal d'alcool à brûler, dont une bouteille neuve était entreposée sur une étagère. Cette fois, le feu prit plus aisément et le garçon introduisit plusieurs bûches dans le poêle avant de repartir. Rendre service d'accord, mais alimenter le poêle pendant le bain de la bassiste, hors de question !

Quand il repassa dans le bain, il constata avec surprise que la pièce était à présent éclairée par plusieurs petits photophores multicolores qui produisaient une lumière tamisée. Où diable Honda les avait-elle dénichés ? Il en ramassa une, afin d'éclairer son chemin de retour.

« Sympa ces bougies, hein Fujisaki ? dit Yukari, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, enveloppée dans un drap de bain d'aspect moelleux. Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout, ici.

« Je m'en vais, mademoiselle Honda.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à Nakano ou Yamada que d'ici un quart d'heure ils pourront venir se baigner », ronronna la jeune fille avec un clin d'oeil.

« Pas même un merci », grommela le claviériste en reprenant le chemin de la cuisine, où ses camarades avaient dû commencer à préparer le repas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Restée seule, Yukari se dévêtit et se glissa sous la douche avec un soupir de plaisir. Le contact de l'eau glacée la fit vivement sursauter.

« Putain d'île », jura-t-elle en coupant le jet en toute hâte. Peu importe, la coupure d'électricité ne gâcherait pas sa bonne humeur, décida-t-elle. Et si les autres ne voulaient pas en profiter, tant pis pour eux. Elle attendit quelques instants puis releva les panneaux de bois qui fermaient la baignoire. L'eau était à peine tiède mais cela suffisait pour le moment. Elle la puisa à l'aide d'un petit seau et s'en aspergea, puis commença à s'enduire d'un gel douche délicatement parfumé qu'elle avait « emprunté »dans le spa. Son parfum était léger et floral, et elle se mit à chantonner tout en se couvrant généreusement de mousse. Un véritable instant de bonheur.

« Bon… va falloir me rincer maintenant… »

L'eau qu'elle tira de la baignoire était presque chaude, à présent. Tout en se débarrassant du savon, elle réfléchit au moyen de s'y prendre pour séduire un des trois garçons qu'elle avait en vue.

Yukari avait choisi de représenter une association pour sans-abri. Bien que n'étant pas spécialement engagée, elle tenait quand même à mener à bien sa mission elle allait montrer à ces idiots ce qu'elle valait. De tous les participants, c'était elle qui avait le plus de chances de s'en sortir. Soit les autres candidats s'étaient vu attribuer un poste où ils allaient avoir du mal, soit ils n'étaient tout simplement pas assez séduisants. Alors qu'avec sa tenue de serveuse sexy et un brin délurée, elle avait le potentiel pour marquer beaucoup de points auprès des clients et des spectateurs mâles de _Tropical Hotel Paradise._

_Quels abrutis ces mecs, aussi_, songea-t-elle.

Elle essuyait rarement des refus de la gent masculine, aussi voyait-elle là un véritable défi : mettre DJ Froïde, Nakano ou Miyamoto dans son lit avant la fin de l'émission. Après quoi, elle les larguerait une fois le jeu fini. Une relation de longue durée ne l'intéressait pas. Des trois, c'était Nakano qui offrait le plus d'intérêt à ses yeux : fiancé et apparemment très amoureux. Jusqu'où irait sa fidélité ? L'attaque de front ayant échoué, il fallait passer au plan B : l'amitié. Cela prendrait plus de temps, mais un des trois finirait par craquer, elle en était convaincue.

Cette perspective la fit sourire.

Le corps ruisselant, elle se retourna pour prendre sa serviette et poussa un cri.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Le seul point positif de ce début de séjour calamiteux était que la réserve jouxtant la cuisine était très généreusement pourvue en denrées alimentaires de toute sorte. Mao avait fait cuire une bonne quantité de riz dans une grande cocotte, et chacun des candidats s'efforçait de mitonner un accompagnement à son goût, dans la mesure des aliments disponibles et de ses compétences culinaires, éclairés par des lampes trouvées dans le local technique, une pièce étroite contiguë à la réception. Si Shuichi, en dépit de sa fonction de chef cuisinier au _Tropical Hotel Paradise_, s'en était aveuglément remis à son meilleur ami pour le laisser préparer une omelette, Suguru avait à cœur de montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul cependant, cuisiner était pour lui synonyme de verser de l'eau chaude dans un bol de nouilles déshydratées ou aller acheter un _bentô_ au _Combini_ le plus proche. D'après ce qu'il voyait, les autres n'avaient pas non plus l'air particulièrement à l'aise aux fourneaux, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation.

Cependant, les Seguchi n'avaient pas la réputation de se laisser facilement démonter c'étaient des combattants, des survivants ! S'emparant de la bougie qu'il avait ramenée avec lui, le garçon entreprit d'explorer plus attentivement la cuisine. Un cri de triomphe manqua de lui échapper quand il mit la main sur une mince liasse de feuillets plastifiés rangés sur le bord d'un plan de travail rutilant : les fiches-recette mises à la disposition de Shuichi par la production. C'était élémentaire ! Pourquoi personne n'y avait-il songé ?

_En même temps, le principal concerné n'y a pas pensé non plus_, songea-t-il avec un coup d'œil incisif en direction du chanteur de Bad Luck qui observait avec une admiration ravie Nakano battre des œufs dans un bol. Haussant les épaules, il feuilleta rapidement la liasse, à la recherche d'une recette pas trop compliquée, et arrêta son choix sur un _osekihan_, plat de riz aux haricots rouges. Bon, c'était plutôt un mets de fête mais la préparation semblait enfantine. Il retira la fiche et révéla sa trouvaille à ses camarades.

« Oh ! Bravo, Fujisaki ! le félicita Mao avec chaleur. Il suffisait d'y penser. »

_Comme d'habitude, avec Bad Luck, c'est à moi de penser pour les autres_, répondit-il en son for intérieur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas mécontent de goûter à ce petit moment de gloire.

Les candidats se partagèrent le restant des fiches et il entreprit de s'atteler à la confection de l'_osekihan_. Le riz étant déjà prêt, il fit cuire quelques cuillerées de haricots rouges dans une petite casserole, puis le jus qu'il en avait tiré précédemment, et mélangea le tout avec du sésame noir. L'aspect final ressemblait un peu à un magma rosâtre (qui paraissait orangé à la lumière de la bougie) mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était plutôt appétissante et il avait de toute façon trop faim pour faire la fine bouche.

Dans la cuisine plongée dans une semi-pénombre, l'ambiance était désormais studieuse et appliquée chacun des candidats était concentré sur la préparation de son repas, activité quasi ésotérique pour la plupart d'entre eux. Toutes les deux minutes, quelqu'un se rendait à la réserve pour y chercher un ingrédient oublié, qu'il ne trouvait généralement pas et le faisait savoir bien fort en se plaignant de la production. Seule Mao paraissait véritablement à l'aise et proposait volontiers son aide à ses camarades moins doués.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, Honda ? Elle s'est noyée ou quoi ? Hé, Fujisaki, pendant que vous étiez en tête-à-tête, tu n'en aurais pas profité pour la poignarder ou l'étrangler, hein ? lança Chisei.

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua le garçon d'un ton offusqué.

- Il faut que l'eau chauffe, c'est normal que ça prenne du temps, intervint Mao.

- Peut-être, mais vous allez voir qu'ensuite elle va se ramener comme une fleur, la bouche en cœur, et tapera dans nos assiettes. Je m'en fiche, je vais la tirer du bain, moi. Qui vient avec moi ?

- Moi ! s'écria DJ Froïde, émergeant en toute hâte de l'étroit passage obscur qui conduisait à la réserve.

- Tu veux en profiter pour mater, c'est ça ?

- Bah, y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien, et Honda est canon, quand même.

- Nakano, tu viens avec nous ? Après tout, elle te chauffe aussi depuis qu'on a débarqué ici.

- Non, ça ira. J'aurais vraiment l'impression d'être un voyeur, pour le coup. »

Comme ils sortaient de la cuisine, les deux garçons croisèrent Nana qui y entrait d'un pas pressé.

« Ça va cramer », se borna-t-elle à dire en courant vers les fourneaux.

La porte du bain traditionnel était entrouverte et une lueur dansante, rose et orangée, en provenait. Chisei s'arrêta sur le seuil et, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus le fracas de la tempête, s'écria :

« Honda ! Tu as terminé ? »

Pas de réponse Il réitéra son appel, plus fort, et DJ Froïde ne put s'empêcher de noter que sa voix était un peu plus aiguë… plus féminine ? Difficile à dire, quand même.

« Bon sang, elle se fiche de nous ! Tant pis pour elle, j'entre. De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre pudique. »

Poussant résolument le battant, le chanteur fit un pas dans la salle de bains traditionnelle et s'arrêta net, figé sur place. Yukari était allongée au pied de la baignoire, complètement nue, le visage tourné contre le carrelage tout éclaboussé. Derrière lui, DJ Froïde poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« Merde ! Elle est ?… »

Chisei se précipita à ses côtés et, surmontant son appréhension, la secoua doucement.

« Honda ? Honda, tu m'entends ? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un faible geignement. Soulagé, le garçon ramassa le drap de bain qui traînait par terre et l'en recouvrit.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il, notant l'hématome foncé qui ornait son front, juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche. La peau, tuméfiée, était légèrement écorchée et quelques cheveux y adhéraient.

« Nana… balbutia Yukari en battant des paupières.

- Non, moi c'est Chisei », répondit gaiement celui-ci, heureux et rassuré qu'elle soit consciente. DJ Froïde s'agenouilla auprès d'eux et aida sa camarade à s'asseoir.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Pas trop… grogna Yukari en palpant précautionneusement son front meurtri. La vache, ça fait mal…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Je… » La bassiste fronça les sourcils, à la recherche de ce souvenir pourtant très récent, sans y parvenir. Tout était noir. Elle se rappelait avoir pris une douche, de cela elle était certaine. Ensuite… ensuite tout se brouillait avant de devenir obscur. N'y avait-il pas eu quelqu'un dans la pièce, à un moment ? En dehors de Fujisaki, qui avait allumé le poêle. D'où venait ce sentiment d'avoir été brutalement poussée, alors ?

« Je crois qu'on m'a poussée mais… à partir de là, tout est noir. Oh, ma tête !

- On t'aurait poussée ? Tu n'as pas plutôt glissé ? Le sol est tout mouillé, suggéra Chisei en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

- J'ai pas glissé, tu me prends pour une empotée ? Non, je suis sûre qu'on m'a poussée. Et je crois bien savoir qui a fait ça. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils attendirent que Yukari se rhabille et tous trois retournèrent dans la cuisine.

« Ah, Yukari ! On se demandait… mais qu'est-ce que tu as au front ? » s'émut Mao à la vue du mauvais bleu sur le front de son amie. Celle-ci ne répondit rien mais d'un geste rapide, compte tenu de son état, elle s'empara d'un couteau à découper posé au bord d'une table et se rua sur Nana, qui se battait avec des lamelles de concombre.

« Espèce de salope, tu vas me le payer ! siffla-t-elle en brandissant le couteau, les yeux exorbités par la fureur. Nana fit un bond en arrière, stupéfaite.

- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers les deux antagonistes. Manifestement décidée à en découdre, Yukari menaçait sa collègue qui la regardait avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? lança Shuichi, et son meilleur ami en profita pour se jeter sur la bassiste qu'il ceintura, tandis que Chisei s'efforçait de lui arracher le couteau auquel elle se cramponnait avec force tout en se débattant.

« Lâchez-moi ! Cette salope, je vais lui faire sa fête ! D'abord elle a déchiré ma photo et ensuite elle m'a agressée sous la douche ! Elle est complètement folle ! »

Elle lâcha enfin son arme mais n'en continua pas moins à se tordre entre les bras d'Hiroshi pour tenter de se libérer.

« C'est toi qui es barge, ma fille. Je ne t'ai pas agressée, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Je sais que c'est toi ! Et tu étais aussi avec Miki quand elle a reçu un coup sur la tête. C'est toi la responsable ! Je sais que tu m'en veux !

**-**Oh, faut arrêter la drogue, là. J'ai rien fait à Miki. Mais tu as raison, je t'en veux, espèce de nymphomane psychopathe ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu flirter avec Keisuke ?

- Keisuke ? Tu plaisantes, c'est un thon, ton mec ! Même seule avec lui sur cette île, j'en voudrais pas !

- Comment ça mon mec c'est un thon ? Moi au moins j'arrive à le garder, tu peux pas en dire autant, pauvre conne ! cria Nana.

- Eh, les filles ! Du calme ! s'interposa Chisei en venant se placer entre les deux belligérantes. C'est moi qui ai le couteau maintenant, alors on respire et on se calme. On est tous un peu à cran à cause de cette tempête mais on ne va quand même pas s'entretuer à cause d'une histoire de fesses, non ? »

Hiroshi desserra son étreinte et Yukari s'écarta vivement, les pommettes enflammé. Elle se laissa tomber sur un petit tabouret et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés. Mao, elle, tenta d'apaiser Nana qui la renvoya grossièrement. Cependant, tout le monde dans la pièce paraissait évaluer les arguments avancés par la bassiste des Bloody Jezabel. Et si elle avait raison, en fin de compte?

« Attendez, vous croyez quand même pas que je suis coupable ? » s'offusqua Nana.

Le silence qui suivit fut long. Trop long pour la chanteuse qui poussa un cri de rage et lança un coup de pied furieux dans le flanc d'un grand réfrigérateur.

« Bande de salauds ! hurla-t-elle. C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Eh bien, vous pouvez tous crever ! »

D'un geste vif, elle s'empara d'une des lampes torches posées sur un plan de travail, rafla dans le même mouvement un sachet de biscuits secs et se rua dans le hall en direction de l'escalier. Shuichi et Hiroshi se précipitèrent instinctivement à sa suite et le premier, qui courait très vite, eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Il lui saisit le bras mais la jeune fille, hors d'elle, pivota souplement et tenta de lui envoyer un coup en plein visage à l'aide de la lampe. Shuichi esquiva de justesse et son meilleur ami, attrapant à son tour la furie, la plaqua contre le mur pour tenter de la maîtriser.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! Je vais me chercher une chambre et j'en sortirai pas tant que l'équipe de la prod' ne sera pas arrivée. Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée !

- Mais Nana, plaida Mao, c'est dangereux de rester seul. On ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être un fou qui rôde sur cette île.

- Pas de danger, c'est_ moi_ le tueur fou. C'est pas ce que vous aviez l'air de dire, tous ? Dans ce cas je crains rien. Et il vaut mieux pas que je reste dans le même secteur que Yukari en ce moment parce que pour le coup, je serais vraiment tentée de lui fendre le crâne ! »

Sur ces paroles, Nana se détourna et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ruminant sa colère. Quelques courts instants plus tard, la lumière de sa lampe disparut à l'étage et une porte claqua.

« Je savais bien qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas, soupira Mao. Vous pensez que c'est prudent de la laisser toute seule ?

- En tout cas, moi j'irai pas lui demander de revenir, s'écria Shuichi avec rancune. C'est une vraie harpie, elle a essayé de me frapper quand je l'ai rattrapée. Personne de normal n'irait s'en prendre à elle !

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller manger, il est tard », déclara Chisei en plissant les yeux pour lire l'heure sur sa montre, qui affichait 21h18. L'estomac de Shuichi gargouilla en réponse, et les autres étaient tout aussi affamés. Sans plus se préoccuper de Nana, ils retournèrent à la cuisine.

« Eh bien, bon appétit à tous ! lança Chisei, soulevant un bol de soupe claire. Navré de ne pas vous attendre, mais j'ai l'estomac dans les talons.

- Mais il faut apporter quelque chose à Fumie et Miki, intervint Mao.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas manger tous là-bas ? proposa Hiroshi. Au moins nous serons correctement assis, je dois dire que je commence à fatiguer.

- Bonne idée, Hiro, approuva Shuichi. Fujisaki, tu m'aides à chercher des plateaux et des couverts ?

- Je me charge de l'eau, fit DJ Froïde en lançant un coup d'œil à Yukari qui paraissait remarquablement apathique depuis son coup de sang. Tu pourrais aider aussi, on ne t'a pas vu beaucoup mettre la main à la pâte.

**-**Je suis blessée, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, rétorqua-t-elle, tâtant la bosse violacée qui ornait son front avec une grimace.

- Mouais, tu ne l'étais pas tant que ça pour tenter d'étriper ta copine, lança Chisei avec un sourire entendu.

- Je t'emmerde, et tes réflexions tu peux te les fourrer là où je pense, marmonna la bassiste avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le salon, les mains vides et les bras ballants.

- Je crois bien que ta cote est définitivement retombée, constata Hiroshi, l'air faussement navré.

- C'est clair. En même temps, je préfère les filles un peu moins… démonstratives, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Bon, tout est prêt, annonça Shuichi en distribuant des plateaux en plastique. Prenez votre repas et on y va, je meurs de faim. »

La tempête se déchaînait toujours et les éclairs rapprochés illuminaient largement le salon où attendaient la claviériste et la batteuse des Bloody Jezabel. Yukari s'était étendue sur une autre banquette, l'air maussade.

« Comment ça va ? s'enquit Mao, déposant un plateau devant Fumie.

- Mon genou me fait un peu moins mal. Et j'ai très faim ! Miki s'est endormie malgré le vacarme, tu crois qu'il faut la réveiller ? Et où est Nana ? »

Tandis que la discrète guitariste relatait les derniers événements, les garçons s'étaient assis dans un autre coin de la pièce et attaquaient leur repas. Tout en avalant son _osekihan_, un peu trop salé en fin de compte, Suguru envoyait de discrets coups d'œil à l'_omuraisu_ que se partageaient Nakano et Shindo elle avait l'air très appétissante, et surtout plus copieuse que sa petite portion de riz aux haricots. Peut-être devait-il envisager d'apprendre quelques recettes de base – ou de dépannage – une fois de retour à Tokyo ?

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas sérieusement que c'est Ito qui a agressé Honda dans le bain, tout à l'heure ? dit tout à coup Hiroshi, lançant sur le tapis le sujet que tous brûlaient d'aborder.

- Bah, si on se fie à ce qu'elle a dit à Honda, elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir.

- D'accord pour ce coup-là, mais les autres filles ? Pourquoi assommer Miki, par exemple ? Elle aussi aurait tourné autour de son mec ? Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le genre, fit DJ Froïde.

- Mais si c'est elle, ce n'était pas prudent de la laisser s'éloigner, intervint Suguru. Il vaut toujours mieux avoir les gens dont on se méfie sous surveillance, non ?

- C'est sans doute pour ça que le grand Tohma Seguchi a signé les Bad Luck, comme ça il peut surveiller Shindo sans problème, gloussa Chisei. C'est de notoriété publique qu'il a l'œil sur les fréquentations d'Eiri Yuki.

- Hé ! J'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse faire du tort à Yuki ! »

Le repas expédié, se posa la question du coucher. L'orage grondait toujours, accompagné de terribles bourrasques, et personne dans le groupe ne se sentait le courage – ou la témérité – d'aller affronter les éléments déchaînés.

« Avec mon genou, ce serait trop risqué de sortir vu le temps, exposa Fumie. Et je doute que Miki soit en état de marcher jusqu'aux bungalows. À ce que j'en ai vu quand nous avons ouvert les vitres, à notre arrivée, les chambres sont déjà prêtes. Nous pourrions nous regrouper dans les plus grandes, histoire de ne pas tout déranger, et y passer la nuit. Nana s'y trouve déjà, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre que compte tenu des circonstances, la production ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur.

- Manquerait plus que ça… maugréa Yukari, qui sentait elle aussi un début de migraine lui pénétrer insidieusement le crâne.

- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Hiroshi. C'est pas pour rien qu'ils t'ont confié la gestion de l'hôtel. »

_En même temps, ils ont confié les clefs de la cuisine à Shindo, _songea Suguru avec une petite moue désabusée._ Et ils m'ont refilé le sport, alors j'ai quand même de gros doutes sur leur discernement… ou leur mesquinerie._

Cependant, l'idée était séduisante car pas plus que les autres, le claviériste n'avait envie de se frotter à la tempête dont les rugissements furieux paraissaient gagner en férocité d'heure en heure. Il se rangea donc à l'avis général et, après avoir rapporté son plateau à la cuisine, suivit ses camarades à l'étage. Devant le refus de Nana de laisser quiconque entrer dans la pièce qu'elle occupait, les Jezabel choisirent la chambre voisine, aménagée pour accueillir des familles. Les Bad Luck firent de même. Restèrent DJ Froïde et Chisei qui se dévisagèrent.

« Chambre simple pour moi, dit simplement le second. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu profites de mon sommeil pour me tripoter.

- Y'a pas de risque, les mecs c'est pas du tout mon truc.

- C'est pas à ça que je pensais, mais le problème est le même. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Il ouvrit une porte et disparut prestement avant que quiconque ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Eh ben, il est pas très sympa, constata Shuichi. Tu veux dormir avec nous ? Tu auras de la place à côté de Fujisaki, il n'est pas très épais. »

Le concerné transperça son chanteur d'un regard furibond, mais DJ Froïde secoua la tête.

« Non c'est bon. Je vais dormir seul et je verrouillerai la porte. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Il gagna la pièce voisine de celle qu'occupait Chisei, et les Bad Luck pénétrèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre. Sans attendre, Shuichi se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le lit double qui se trouvait du côté de la porte. Les bras en croix, il laissa échapper un énorme soupir.

« Je suis claqué », exhala-t-il d'un ton épuisé. Il se tortilla sur le couvre-lit en piqué beige et jaune, comme un chien qui se roule sur un matelas d'herbe tendre, puis se releva soudain sur les coudes, l'air anxieux.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu contacter Yuki ! Il doit être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de lui parler !

- La tempête coupe le réseau, Shu, fit calmement Hiroshi en retirant son tee-shirt. Mieux vaut attendre demain avant de réessayer. Qui sait, quand on se réveillera, il fera peut-être beau. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles le visage du chanteur arbora toutes les émotions de chagrin à soulagé en passant par perplexe, dubitatif et plein d'espoir. Il marmonna quelque chose, rendu inintelligible par un coup de tonnerre, puis se frotta les yeux et déclara qu'il avait sommeil. Arrachant ses vêtements, qu'il jeta sans soin au pied du lit, il fit un passage éclair par la salle de bains avant de se glisser entre les draps sur un ultime « Bonne nuit ». Ses deux camarades l'imitèrent et peu après, en dépit du fracas de la tempête qui hurlait avec violence, les Bad Luck avaient plongé dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau texte ? Si avec ça on ne passe pas devant les Nittle Grasper, j'arrête la chanson. »

Incrédules, Suguru et Hiroshi observaient avec de grands yeux la feuille de cahier que Shuichi, le visage illuminé par un immense sourire, brandissait devant eux d'un geste triomphal.

«_ Mon petit poisson chéri à moi_… lut lentement le claviériste. Monsieur Shindo, êtes-vous devenu complètement fou ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bien ? J'y ai bossé dessus toute la nuit !

- Je doute qu'on puisse passer devant les Grasper avec ça, avança Hiroshi. Sincèrement.

- Et moi, je refuse de perdre une seconde de plus de mon temps à travailler avec un parolier minable dans votre genre ! explosa Suguru, passant du blanc livide au rouge écrevisse. Peu importe ce que dira mon cousin, je quitte le groupe ! »

Sans même ramasser ses affaires, il se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la porte du studio.

« Hé là, comment ça, « parolier minable » ? Je te permets pas ! cria Shuichi en le retenant par le bras.

- Mais_ moi_, je me permets. Et tant qu'on y est, je vous dis aussi que vous êtes un authentique nul, un idiot fini, une andouille patentée, un bougre de crétin cosmique en état de mort cérébrale depuis la naissance. Je vous hais de tout mon être, monsieur Shindo ! »

Choqué, puis furieux à l'énoncé de cet anti-panégyrique, Shuichi repoussa brutalement le garçon contre un mur et, avant qu'Hiroshi puisse faire le moindre geste, s'empara d'un stylo-bille posé sur une console et le lui planta brutalement dans le ventre.

Suguru se réveilla avec un hoquet de douleur et crispa instinctivement ses mains sur son abdomen. Désorienté, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était mais la pluie diluvienne et les rugissements du vent eurent tôt fait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

« Quel sale rêve… » souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Il se retourna dans son lit, étreint soudain par une vague nausée. Avec un soupir, il referma les yeux.

C'est alors qu'un élancement de douleur, aigu comme un coup de poignard, lui traversa le ventre, lui arrachant presque un gémissement. Il se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, haletant, en même temps que la nausée lui tordait l'estomac. Couvert d'une sueur glacée, il serra les dents et se mit lentement à plat dos. Un spasme brutal lui contracta à nouveau les entrailles et il laissa échapper un geignement plaintif.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé pareille souffrance. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'assit péniblement dans le lit, secoué de frissons. À présent, et malgré le froid glacial qui lui enserrait les membres, il avait l'impression qu'un brasier le consumait de l'intérieur. Il fit glisser ses pieds au sol mais une nouvelle crampe, plus mauvaise encore que les précédentes, le jeta par terre avec un cri étranglé.

_Du poison !_ songea-t-il confusément. _Quelqu'un a mis du poison dans mon assiette ! _

Dans le lit voisin, Shindo et Nakano dormaient paisiblement il percevait leur souffle régulier en dépit du vacarme au-dehors. Lui seul avait-il donc été visé ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Une contraction féroce lui comprima l'estomac comme dans un étau et une vague de panique aveugle le submergea tout entier, emportant au loin le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait. Tétanisé par la terreur, anéanti par la douleur, les bras crispés contre son abdomen, Suguru gémit dans un sanglot rauque :

« Monsieur Nakano… Monsieur Shindo… À l'aide ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Osekihan** : riz aux haricots rouges, généralement considéré comme un plat de fête.

**Omuraisu** : omelette garnie de riz et nappée de ketchup.


End file.
